


Friends

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Male Hermione Granger, Multi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Plotted in sixth year of Hogwarts when our favourite leaders of DA get themselves into the world of sex. They are on quest to explore and satisfy there partner in the world of pleasure. Contains genderbent characters, Female!Harry and Male!Hermione. This is a Alternate Universe where Neville Longbottom is Boy-Who-Lived, so his charcter is more confident compared to reality. Warnings: Exhibitionist, siblings having sex in front of each other(not with each other), Lot of sex and group sex so you are warned before reading it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Neville and Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All the characters belong to JK Rowling and her associates

Neville awoke with a start. He had been having nightmares about Voldemort again. He found himself to be sweating so he got up and decided to go down to common room to cool off for a bit before going back to sleep. Just as he was about to enter the common room from the dorms, he heard two people arguing. He looked round the corner and saw Ginny and Dean, about 6 inches from each other with angry expressions on their faces.  
“Look Ginny, you want it back, you’re going to have to do what I asked of you. I mean, it’s been 3 months and you haven’t so much as touched me!”  
“So in order to get yourself off, you’re going to blackmail me! Well why don’t you go and fuck yourself, because that’s the only way you’re going to cum tonight!” Ginny had said this with such venom that Dean knew his plan had backfired.  
“I don’t want to see you again! Get away from me!” Ginny shouted. Neville looked over his shoulder expecting a load of people to be coming down to investigate but luckily, there was no one there. Neville could see that more shouting was about to ensue so he stepped out from the dorm staircase and said,  
“Right you two, calm down! Dean go to bed before you wake the entire house up!” As Dean trudged off, he glowered at both Neville and Ginny. When Dean had gone, Neville turned to Ginny to talk to her and saw tears forming in her eyes. Neville rushed forward and embraced Ginny so as to comfort her. Ginny leaned her head on Neville’s shoulder and started to cry. When she had finished she looked up at Neville.  
“You were always so good to me Neville. I suppose you heard everything?”   
“No, I don’t think so, but what I caught, it sounded as if Dean is blackmailing you to… well… do something for him.” Neville said tactfully.  
“You could put it that way. He’s taken my necklace that Mum and Dad got for me. It means the world to me and that bastard has hidden it near Snape’s office and he won’t give it back unless I… did something for him that I am not prepared to do. Well, not for him anyway. We haven’t been getting along for a couple of weeks…” Ginny trailed off. Although Neville didn’t show it, he was feeling pleased with the nights events and had completely forgotten about his dream.  
“Well look, Harriet lend me her invisibility cloak, by using that we can sneak down to Snape’s office and get your necklace for you.” Ginny hugged Neville tighter at his words and Neville reached up to Ginny’s face and wiped the tears from her now smiling face.  
“Thanks Neville!”  
“Let’s go.”   
They both walked towards the portrait hole and climbed through. The Fat Lady was still sleeping. Neville went to collect Harriet's cloak from his dorm room, and threw it over the both of them and they set off. They went down the stairs and started down the corridor to towards the Slytherin dormitory. Neville had been having a hard time keeping his dick under control when he was hugging Ginny for such a long time, but now that he was following her so closely under the cloak, it had become even harder. So had his cock. The smell of Ginny’s hair was intoxicating and staring at arse in her robes this closely was unendurable. As they walked along, Neville could feel his dick starting to rise and was sure that Ginny could feel it, but she said nothing. She didn’t stop and slap him or shout or curse him, but he was wary.   
Just as they were to round a corner, Ginny stopped, and Neville walked right into the back of her with his dick standing straight out, hitting her between the arse cheeks.   
'Surely she must have felt that!' Neville thought to himself.  
“Filtch is just down the corridor and he’s coming towards us.” Ginny moved her hand behind her and grabbed the end of Neville’s dick and held it in her hand all the while Filtch moved passed them with his lit lantern. Neville’s breath caught in his throat when Ginny grabbed him, but she kept looking at Filtch as he walked towards them. Neville’s dick involuntarily pulsed in her hand but, she didn’t move.  
When Filtch had gone they moved off and Ginny let go of his dick as they walked around the corner. They had taken but a few steps when Ginny stopped again and Neville walked into her again and felt his hard dick go between her tight arse cheeks. Again, without looking back, Ginny had reached behind her and took Neville dick in her hand.  
“What is it? Is it Mrs. Norris?” asked Neville trying to see if Filtch’s cat was wandering towards them and drawing attention away from his cock in Ginny‘s hand.  
“No. I just like feeling your cock in my hand.” Neville started at Ginny’s words and she turned to him and started kissing him passionately whilst rubbing Neville’s cock. Ginny was gently rubbing his bell end and moving backwards and forwards, up and down Neville’s dick and started shoving her tongue into his mouth. Neville reciprocated and very soon, they were writhing in each others arms, trying to tie a knot in each other’s mouths with their tongues. Neville moved Ginny to the wall and pinned her against it, his heart missing beats all the time, finally living his dream with the girl he loves most.   
Neville’s left hand moved up to Ginny’s right breast and he started squeezing it through her robes, which yielded an appreciative moan and Ginny picked up the pace with which she was dry jacking Neville’s dick. Neville had found Ginny’s erect nipple and was pinching and twisting it, which made her moan even more and his right hand moved down to her crotch.  
Neville lifted Ginny’s robes so that his hand could get underneath to her pussy and started to rub her soft sweet pussy outside of her underwear. Ginny’s hand came down and moved over Neville’s as she moved her underwear aside so that he could get to her now very wet pussy! Neville rubbed over her pubic region, which he found nicely shaven and gently rubbed over her clit, down her sopping wet lips and to her hole.  
Neville slid his finger in and Ginny broke their kiss and threw her head back as if to scream, but no noise came out. She looked back at Neville’s face and he could see that she was in the midst of cumming very hard! The shock of Neville’s finger in her pussy set Ginny off instantly. Neville moved his thumb to Ginny’s clit and started rubbing in circles whilst still having his finger buried inside her. Ginny then started panting very hard and Neville could see that she was cumming again, biting her lower lip and looking dreamily at Neville.  
When she came down from her earth shattering orgasms, Ginny let go of Neville’s member and pulled his hand from her pussy.  
“Sorry. No one has done that to me before and I don’t want to pass out!”  
“Don’t be sorry sexy!” Said Neville in surprise at his ability.  
Ginny smiled wickedly at Neville and grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down, kicking them to the side. She then grabbed Neville’s pyjama bottoms and pulled them down to his ankles. As she was standing back up again she deliberately put her face near Neville’s erect dick. She stuck her tongue out and ran it from the bottom of his ball sack going up to the base of his erection and then all the way to his now pre-cum sodden bell-end. When she got to the end, Ginny looked up into Neville’s eyes, both of them staring at each other with such lust, she grabbed his cock at the base and in fell swoop, she licked all of the pre-cum off of Neville’s dick.  
Neville gave a big moan when she did that and thought that he would cum all over Ginny’s face, but he managed to keep it together. Ginny then looked into Neville’s eyes again and very exaggeratedly, swallowed the contents of her mouth. In the heat of passion Neville couldn’t help but utter.  
“God you’re a dirty bitch!”  
“Mmm, only for you!” Ginny loved being called that by Neville, it made her feel so sexy and naughty. Ginny then stood up, keeping hold of Neville’s rock hard cock and leaned back against the wall.  
“Are you ready to fuck me? I’m so wet! My pussy juice is running down my leg!” Sure enough, as Neville looked down, he could see a line of clear liquid making it’s way slowly towards Ginny’s feet.  
“Oh I think so!” was Neville’s reply.  
Ginny then gave Neville’s dick a tug so as to let him know to come closer. Neville took the small step forward needed so that he could penetrate the girl of his dreams. Ginny lifted her left leg, putting all of her weight onto her right and rested her left leg onto Neville’s hip, where he held onto her. Ginny rapped her leg round his waist as much as she could and pulled Neville’s dick to her sopping pussy lips.  
She gently touched his head to her hole and then just pulled him in her pussy to a point where Neville could take over and slide his dick the rest of the way home. Ginny let out a long moan and rolled her eyes. Both standing still for a second so as to enjoy completely what was happening to them, Ginny looked into Neville’s eyes once more.  
“So. How does it feel to take my virginity?” Ginny asked.  
“God! How does it feel to take mine?” Ginny looked stunned at the words coming out of Neville’s mouth.  
“Really? You mean you’ve never… not even…” Ginny spluttered.  
“No. You’re my first. Thank God it’s you! I love you Ginny!” The words escaped his mouth before Neville could stop and waited for the consequences. Ginny looked more stunned than before.  
“I love you too Neville! I think I always have!” Ginny leaned forward and kissed Neville in a slow and loving embrace. As they were kissing, Neville started to thrust into his lover, both of them now moaning into each others mouths, enjoying the pure bliss of the moment. They broke their kiss but never stopped their movements, both trying to bore holes into each others eyes as Neville was boring into Ginny’s pussy. They kept staring as their breathing got faster along with their movements. They could both feel their release coming to them and Ginny jumped up and wrapped her other leg around Neville. He caught it in mid air and started slamming into Ginny as hard as he could. Ginny threw her head back again started her earth shattering orgasm that had been building quickly from the moment that Neville had confessed his love for her. Without a noise, Ginny was cumming harder than ever before and Neville could feel her squirting her juice all over his crotch and down his legs. As Ginny started coming down from her orgasm she looked at Neville and could tell that he was close.  
“Where do you want it?” Asked Neville between breathes.  
“Well you don’t want to leave a mess. You’d better cum inside me!” Ginny had that wicked look on her face again. As the words left her mouth, it had pushed Neville over the edge and he drove his dick as far into Ginny as possible and started shooting thick ropes of cum into her bare and unprotected pussy.  
“Oh! Oh God!” Neville spluttered as he came in Ginny. They kissed each other again before they broke apart. Neville put Ginny back down on the floor and started withdrawing his deflating dick. When he had pulled his pyjama trousers back up he looked at Ginny’s pussy one last time before she got fully dressed herself and could see some of his cum starting to run down her legs.  
“Oh wow! What a mess you’ve left me with.” Said Ginny playfully.  
“Sorry. Let me help you!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do something with it all.” And as she said it, Ginny wiped a large load with her fingers, looked at Neville, and put her fingers in her mouth and sucked the cum off.  
“Mmm! Your cum tastes nice. I might have to have some more one of these days, but I think I‘ll get it from the source.” Neville just grinned stupidly at the thought of what this sexy girl could do to him. Ginny then picked up her wet panties and started rolling them back up her legs. When she had fully composed herself, they set off again in search of Ginny’s necklace, both still hiding under the invisibility cloak.  
When they had got down near to Snape’s office near the Slytherin dorms, they stopped before rounding the corner to the short corridor that lead to Snape’s office. They both peered round tentatively and looked all about for the missing article. Ginny had spotted it hanging from one of the suits of armour that adorn the whole of the school hanging from one of the gauntlet hands. Before Neville had a chance to react, Ginny had thrown off the cloak that was around her and rushed forward to get her necklace.   
As she picked it up and put it in her pocket, Snape came darting out of his office.  
“Ah,” Snape said with malevolence, “Miss Weasley. What’s this? Out for a midnight stroll? You are aware that it is against the rules to be out at this time? But then you do spend time with Longbottom so I suppose his lack of respect has probably rubbed off on you. Not a personality trait that you would want to pick up.” Snape said all of this with such enjoyment, knowing that he could punish one of Neville’s friends.  
Ginny was standing there with a look on her face that was pure anger, but before she could speak to explain, Neville had taken off the invisibility cloak and had come round the corner to explain for Ginny.  
“Sorry professor. It’s my fault that Ginny and I are out, there’s no need to punish her, just me.”  
“How noble of you Longbottom,” Snape said sarcastically, “ Well I was going to have Miss Weasley in detention in with me later tonight, but as you’re here as well and it’s, as you say your fault, I’ll have the both of you in… on Saturday.” Snape said with delight.  
“But sir, that’s the Hogsmead weekend!” Neville cried with injustice.  
“Well then, maybe that will teach you to wander around after lights out! But, knowing you Longbottom, I very much doubt it! Saturday! The both of you!” As Snape went back into his office, Neville was seething with anger. But before he could fully start hating Snape, he realised that he had got Ginny in more trouble, rather than saving her from punishment.  
He turned to her and was about to apologise and try to save their fledgling relationship when Ginny turned to Neville and said.  
“Thanks for trying to help Neville! You’re so sweet!” Neville stood stunned, having fully expected Ginny to never speak to him, but here she was thanking him.  
“I don’t get it. I got you in more trouble.”  
“Well that’s just Snape,” Ginny said as they started moving away back to the common room of Gryffindor. “He’s always been horrible! And anyway, I think he was going to put me in detention for Saturday and just said that so that I would get mad at you. But his plan backfired. I love you more!”  
Ginny leaned in and kissed Neville passionately, trying to get her tongue down Neville’s throat. When they broke, Neville said.  
“Umm… that’s okay.” They went back to the common room in silence after that under the invisibility cloak so as not to attract more attention.  
When they got back, they went through the portrait hole and said goodbye and kissed once again. Neville watched Ginny’s arse as she went up the stairs to her dormitory and waved when she turned back and waved over her shoulder. Neville feeling very happy with himself, despite having a detention Saturday, went up to bed to dream dreams of a girl with fiery red hair that had just done some of the most wonderful acts that he has ever experienced.


	2. Harriet and Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Neville and Ginny comes together now it's time to make movement by Ron and Harriet (Fem!Harry Potter).

When Saturday came, Neville Longbottom, Harriet Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley were all at breakfast together.   
“So, shall we go down to Hogsmead after this?” Asked Ron of three people he was sat with.  
“Umm, we can’t.” said Neville  
“What do you mean “we”?” Ron gave a distressed look towards Harriet.  
“Harriet can go but Ginny and I have detention with Snape starting after breakfast and we can’t go to Hogsmead.” Stated Neville.  
“Why? What happened?” Asked Harriet.  
“Neville and I got caught after dark around the castle by Snape.” explained Ginny.  
“And what were you doing together wandering about the castle? Together!” Stammered Ron with anger.  
“That’s none of your business! Suffice it to say, I had to get my necklace that Mum and Dad got me and Neville kindly helped.”  
“Were you two snogging?” Ron asked angrily.  
“That certainly is none of your business!” Ginny countered, giving away that they had.  
“Wait! I thought you were with Dean?” Ron blustered.  
“I was, but he’s a dick and I’m in love with Neville!” Ginny said before she thought.  
“L-l-love? With Nev....Neville?” Ron stuttered and looked at Neville who nodded.  
“Yes,” said Ginny uncertainly, but following through anyway. “Yes we are.” Ginny looked at Neville and they both grinned at each other. Harriet squealed and was congratulating them both when Ron piped up with,  
“Well, I suppose you’re better than Dean.” Ron said begrudgingly.  
“Thanks mate. I knew you’d understand!” Neville said, relieved. “Well, we’d better go.” Neville said to Ginny. They both got up, said their goodbyes to Ron and Harriet and left.  
“Well then shall we go?” Harriet said to Ron. They both got up and left for Hogsmead.

When they arrived, they decided to go to the shrieking shack together as they had no ambitions to go to the Three Broomsticks yet and fancied being outside for a while. When they got to the shack, they were viewing it from afar as they always had. They both knew why the Shack had been thought of as haunted and knew that there were no ghosts in there, but that still didn’t remove the base fear that everyone had of the place. Ron and Harriet walked up to the wire fence that surround the borders of the land of the Shrieking Shack and lent against it. Harriet put her hand on the wire and without looking, Ron accidentally placed his hand on hers. The both froze and looked at their hands and then looked at each other.  
Ron, feeling emboldened by Neville and his sister’s admission of their love for one another, decided that the time had come for admission. Rather than snatching his hand away like he would normally, he looked into Harriet’s emerald eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and gripped her hand more tightly. Harriet was shocked by this act and didn’t know what was going to happen next.  
“Harriet. First we mate in train and you were the first best friend of mine. With every passing school years we went on unexpected adventures and It’s hard to tell when my feelings started to bloom something more than just friends, but, Harriet… I love you!” Harriet’s feet felt like they had been ripped out from under her. With the way that Ron’s speech had been going, she thought he was going to tell her he liked her, not loved her!  
Ron was getting nervous now, because Harriet had not said anything for what felt like hours and kept dragging on until it felt like years, waiting for what she was to respond to his statement.  
“Ron, I’ve… I’ve always loved you.” She said calmly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. They took no more time over it and threw themselves into each other’s arms and embraced as lovers, kissing passionately, like any second not performing this act was a waste of time. For minutes, they kissed, looking as if they would never split, when suddenly, Harriet pulled away.   
“I’ve got an idea. Come with me!” And she ran, pulling Ron’s arm with her as she went. Ron followed her, all the way the Shrieking Shack, looking over his shoulder so as to make sure that no one was watching.

When they were both inside, Harriet lead Ron to the upstairs and into an empty room. When they were in the middle of the room, Harriet whirled around and was in Ron’s arms again, kissing as passionately as before. Ron’s hands went strait to Harriet’s arse and he was groping her cheeks, which yielded a satisfied moan from the lips of his new girlfriend. Harriet’s hands had gone on a different course and found themselves at Ron’s crotch, something she had been yearning to do for years. She grabbed his dick in her hands and could feel it grow. When Ron’s dick had stopped inflating, Harriet, instinctively, started rubbing back and forth on him, enjoying the feeling of his steel hard member gliding between her fingers.  
They broke apart and Harriet looked into Ron’s eyes with pure lust. She winked at him and slowly started dropping to her knees. When she was resting in front of Ron, her face was level with his crotch, she looked up at him and then back down to his clearly hard dick that was still in his trousers, biting her lower lip.  
Harriet reached forward and undid the clasp at the top of Ron’s trousers, slid the zip down and pulled both his trousers and his boxer shorts down until they were at his ankles. Before Harriet touched him again, she looked up at Ron and grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it up until it was off, revealing the top half of her body with just her bra on, enclosed within, her C cup tits. Still looking at Ron’s face, she reached behind and unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her body, she flung it to where her discarded jumper lay. She smiled at Ron such a smile that absolutely melted him. The only thing still erect about him was his iron rod cock.  
Harriet now looked down to the task at hand, and held Ron gently by his balls in her left hand, and held the base of his cock in her right. She leaned forward, and without pretence, engulfed the head of his dick. Ron let out a moan so low that the first part couldn’t be heard by either of them. Harriet had drawn back until only the tip was in her mouth and plunged forward until she had as much as she could take, which just over half of his cock. She got a rhythm started and bobbed her head on Ron’s dick, back and forth, enjoying the feel of the thick veins on the side of his cock as they slid past her lips.   
She could feel his cock really letting out his pre-cum at a high rate, which she enjoyed immensely. She let quite a bit build up on her tongue before she pulled all the way off, licking the end, and then looking up at Ron to show him all of the pre-cum in her mouth. When he saw, she closed her mouth and swallowed exaggeratedly and got back to the job of sucking the cum out of her new boyfriends balls. Ron could feel as Harriet ran her tongue around the head of his cock and then over his piss-hole, taking away the delicious pre-cum and swallowing it again.  
She removed her right hand from the base of Ron’s cock and started playing with her tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples, feeling the goose-bumps roll all over her body. Ron watched with fascination as she sucked his dick with skill of someone twice her age. That wonderful wet feeling of her mouth and her tongue as she dragged it on his cock. Ron rolled his eyes with pleasure, and with dread certainty, knew he was about to blow his load. Harriet had already picked up on this as his cock, if possible, had got harder and she saw his eyes roll into his skull and knew what was about to happen.  
“Oh shit Harriet, I’m gonna cum!”  
Harriet didn’t stop her ministrations and pull away as Ron had expected, rather she carried on going, not stopping until she had a mouth full of his cream. She bobbed her head a few more times and then Ron let out a long moan, and that’s when she felt it. His first shot flew from his cock and hit the roof of her mouth, which she swallowed immediately, just in time to feel the second shot taking its place. Harriet struggled, but she got the second shot swallowed when the third and forth shot spewed from Ron’s cock and settled on her tongue.   
Feeling that there wasn’t anymore sperm to hold, she gave one last tug on Ron’s dick to get last vestiges of cum and pulled his clean cock out of her mouth. She held her mouth close, sat back on her heels and smiled up at Ron with that smile that melts him and opened her mouth again to show the contents. Ron looked at his naughty woman and felt such love for her as she rolled his cum on her tongue before closing her mouth and swallowing the last of it.  
As Harriet stood up, Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket on the floor, then embraced his sexy girlfriend and kissed her full on the mouth and explored her mouth with his tongue. Ron, fully expecting to be able to taste his cum was delightfully surprised when he couldn’t and drew back. With a flick of his wand, displaying a mastery of magic that had never been known of him before, Ron had conjured a shallow inclined padded chair and lightly pushed Harriet back onto it so that she settled as gently as Ron’s push and kissed her until she had leaned all the way back.  
Staring into Harriet’s eyes, Ron stated,  
“Time to return the favour!” Having never done this before, Ron had an odd feeling when he thought of what he was going to do because, any other time, he would have felt nervous, but he was surprisingly calm and confident in his ability. He kissed Harriet’s cheek and moved down her neck, planting loving kisses all of the way down her chest until he came to her wonderfully pert and sexy tits. He kissed her right nipple and then took it into his mouth and licked all around it whilst fondling her left breast.   
Harriet let out a soft and approving moan as Ron stopped sucking her right nipple and went on to her equally tender and sensitive left nipple. After having his way with her tits, he kissed down her perfectly flat stomach until he made it to her jeans. Looking back at his love, pulled the strap of her belt out and undid it, followed by the clasp at the top of her jeans, and agonisingly slowly, slid the zip down like she had done to him. When her jeans were undone, Ron pulled them to her feet and pulled them the rest of the way off leaving Harriet in just the thong that adorned her waist.  
“Very sexy! You look absolutely stunning!” Ron complimented.  
Harriet absolutely beamed at his words. Ron then leaned down and kissed her pubic mound that was still covered by her thong, and breathed in the heady scent of this wonderful girl. Ron gently put his fingers into the thin band of material that serves as Harriet’s panties, and pulled them down her smooth legs until she was completely naked. Moving Harriet’s legs apart, Ron kissed down the sensitive inside of Harriet’s thighs until he reached her very wet pussy lips. As Ron planted a tentative kiss on Harriet’s lips, he suddenly drew back and looked in astonishment at Harriet.  
“What is it?” Said Harriet worriedly.  
“WOW! I love that you shave!” Ron exclaimed in appreciation.  
“Oh. Thank you! I did it for you. I’ve been like this since I have been your friend, hoping that we would get to this point in time!”  
Ron looked in awe of Harriet’s words, but rather than waste time, he looked back at her perfectly shaven pussy and dived right in, licking her vaginal hole, trying to get his tongue in as far as he could. Harriet moaned loudly and rolled her eyes into her head and for a split second, before her mind went to mush, wondered where Ron had learned how to do this. Ron was going at it with purpose, knowing that he had to outdo what Harriet had done for him. He removed his tongue and in a long slow stroke of the tongue, made his way up to where Harriet’s clit lay, tucked under it’s hood. Ron gently pulled Harriet’s pussy lips apart revealing her buzzing clit and licked all around it, listening to Harriet’s sighs as a guide for where to go next. As her clit was too sensitive, Ron pulled back from his onslaught on Harriet’s clit and started licking just below where she could reap the benefits of his tongue’s ministrations.  
Harriet could feel her orgasm rushing its way to the surface from the tongue lashing that she was experiencing from this rather extraordinary young man that had just confessed his love for her. Before she could say anything other than an incoherent gasp, Harriet came with the force of a tidal wave pounding the shores of a small beach. And just like the feeling of a tidal wave, Harriet gave one herself. Her pussy started squirting out clear cum that shot onto Ron’s face and doused the inside of his mouth.   
Ron didn’t cough or splutter, but took this momentary shock in his stride and devoured what entered his mouth. He carried on licking Harriet’s pussy until all of her cum had been replaced with his saliva. Harriet pulled Ron’s head up and in a display of language never heard from her before, Harriet uttered,  
“God I love you eating my Cunt!”  
Before Ron could react to what he had heard, Harriet leapt up from her reclining position and started kissing Ron with all of the passion that he had shown in eating her pussy. Harriet could taste herself on Ron’s tongue and loved it, and kept going until she couldn’t taste anymore. When Harriet looked down, she could see that Ron’s once flaccid cock now stood to attention like a flagpole.   
Harriet, still leaning forward, started to pull Ron’s shirt above his head until it was off. Ron stood up and kicked his jeans off until, like Harriet, he was naked, picked up his discarded wand and with another flick, changed the chair she was sitting on into a double bed. Harriet, again impressed with Ron’s magic, and his cock, started moving back on the bed until she had her head resting on the pillows behind her. Ron then moved onto the bed until he was above Harriet and leant down to kiss her soft lips once again. Ron moved between Harriet’s legs, which she spread out as wide as she could, giving him access to her sopping wet pussy.  
“I’ve been saving this especially for you!” Harriet softly stated, glowing with an aura of lust and love.  
“There would be no one else I would think of sharing this moment with other than you!” Ron answered.  
Harriet grasped Ron’s cock and, never taking her eyes off of his face, guided his rock hard cock into her soft, wet cunt. Harriet removed her hand from Ron’s cock, and as she did, Ron slowly and lovingly slide the rest of the way home coming to a stop when their pubic bones met and Harriet’s sparse hair met Ron’s manly coverage. Harriet laid back deeper into the pillow and spread her legs a little further so that she could feel Ron’s balls resting against her tender and unused arsehole.  
Ron started pulling his dick out until about halfway, when he slowly pushed back in, feeling no resistance. Ron found this strange as Harriet had just said that she was a virgin. Almost reading his mind, Harriet explained,  
“I broke my hymen for you so that we could enjoy this moment without any pain. I took my hymen, but you took my cherry.” Ron leaned down and kissed Harriet without having to say a word.  
He started again by thrusting in and out of this wondrous, Goddess of a girl, still going slowly, enjoying the feeling of her fresh tight pussy on his hard unyielding dick. Ron started going quicker, picking up the pace a little with each thrust, slowly building their orgasm together, thrusting together in unison, moving to that all important goal. Faster and faster they were going now, bumping and grinding, going further and further along the path towards orgasm, quicker and quicker until Ron’s humping was like a blur as he pulled all of the way out and slammed back into Harriet’s accepting pussy. They could both feel that they were getting to a point of no return, not that either would go back now, even if their live depended on it.   
Closer and closer, Harriet could feel Ron’s dick, if possible, getting harder as he neared his ejaculation, and she could feel her lips quivering as sparks shot in her mind. Then with an almighty gasp, Harriet could feel that this was it, the culmination of their efforts, Harriet cried out in ecstasy as she, at the exact same time as Ron, let her orgasm take her to the heights of bliss that felt like heaven itself! Ron cried out at the same time and started shooting his cum into Harriet with wild abandon, shot after shot raining down in her tight vagina. Harriet’s pussy was squirting again, as much juice as Ron’s thick cock would allow to pass, and after she felt the twitching fade from her pussy, she could feel in an instant, Ron’s sperm shooting from his cock and splashing against her cervix.  
As they came down from their high, their breathing was fast and ragged, their bodies covered in sweat, but this didn’t bother either of them as kissed each other one last time before they broke apart. When they finished kissing, Ron looked down to see that he had cum inside of Harriet’s fertile pussy without even saying a word, and the enormity of their actions suddenly hit him, and with mild panic he uttered,  
“Oh God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think!”  
Harriet was looking confused when she asked,  
“What is it?”  
“I’ve just cum in you! Can’t you get pregnant?” Ron, worried that he had possibly just ruined Harriet’s tenure at Hogwarts was quickly calmed by Harriet’s calm and confident answer,  
“Of course I can’t get pregnant! According to Hector it is part of being a student of Hogwarts, and having the trace on you is that a female student who is under the age of 17 can’t become pregnant. He had read in “Hogwarts: A History”?”  
“If we have friend like him then no need to memorize every book,I’m glad that such system is there. We have to thank him for information. Imagine trying to explain to McGonagall what I had done to you! Or my mother!” Ron said with dread.  
“Yes, it isn’t possible to get me pregnant but it does say to abide with caution, and obviously, the teachers are there to stop anyone doing what we did frivolously.” Harriet soothed again.  
“I love you!”  
Ron pulled away from Harriet and she noticed that his dick was still hard, and covered in cum. When he had pulled away completely, she rolled round and took his cock in her mouth again and cleaned their combined cum off of his head. Harriet got Ron to throw her thong to her so that she could get dressed. Ron picked up her panties, gave them a quick sniff and threw them lightly to her. Harriet, staying laying down raised her feet and pulled her underwear over her and slide them down her thighs. She then raised her bum and pulled her thong into place so that when she stood up, she could feel her boyfriend’s cum leaking out into her panties. They got dressed and left the Shack to enjoy the rest of the day together alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter spoiler: it's include foursome and minor lesbian action.


	3. Forbidden Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor lesbian action and anal sex.

The next morning, Harriet, Ron, Neville and Ginny went down to breakfast together to talk of their day’s away from each other. “So how was your detention with Snape?” Asked Ron. “Well what he had planned was really shit, but just being with Ginny made it a breeze! We had to clean out all of the schools caldrons without using our wands. What did you two do in Hogsmead? Enjoy yourselves?” Neville asked inquisitively. “Funny you should mention it, but umm, Harriet and I had sex in the Shrieking Shack.” Ron went a bit red and Neville and Ginny both looked stunned. Neville expected Harriet to look furious at Ron’s blunt explanation but when he looked at her, she just beamed and smiled. “Yeah, we got to a point where I was tired of not having the courage to tell Harriet how much I love her.” “Love her!” Exclaimed Ginny “You lo…” but Ginny trailed off and it was her turn to squeal and gush at the new couple. Harriet and Ginny clasped hands above the table and giggled at each other while Neville and Ron shared a high five. When they looked up, they could see that the post owls had arrived and were swooping down on the tables. The owl that carried Hector’s subscription of the daily profit landed in front of him and Harriet who were seating besides him got a glimpse of headline as he paid the knut that the paper cost. It read, Shrieking Shack Haunted Once Again! Harriet was going to leave it, but the headline caused her to borrow paper from Hector and read on. When she had finished, she looked up, slightly red in the face and exclaimed, “Oh My God!” Neville, Ginny and Ron all looked round at the stunned Harriet. “What is it?” Asked Neville. “Umm… “There have been reports that the Shrieking Shack is haunted once more after the town of Hogsmead once thought that any remaining spirits had gone. On Saturday (yesterday), people had clearly heard the ghostly screams of its new spectral inhabitants sparking the rumour that the shack, that had been quiet for several years, is once again haunted.” That’s what it says here in the Prophet! Ron! That was us!” Harriet whispered the last part, but she still conveyed her distress. “Look. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. No one knows it was us.” Ron soothed “Except Neville and I.” Ginny said playfully. This broke Harriet’s tension and they all laughed. They all spent the day outside, despite the cooling temperature of Autumn, so that they could gossip and discuss what they had done with each other sexually. Neville and Ginny admitted that they had given themselves to each other on the night before the Saturday in the corridors. They explained how they had had sex against the wall of one of the corridors underneath the invisibility cloak. Harriet and Ron on the other hand explained how Harriet had given Ron a blowjob and swallowed his cum before he reciprocated and ate Harriet out. They then continued on how they had finished, by conjuring up the bed and having passionate sex upon it. The foursome got up and started walking back round the grounds of the castle so as to go back in, but before they got there they reached the Whomping Willow tree, which gave Neville a devious idea. “D’ya know what Ginny? All this talk of our sex lives has got me horny! Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack?” Neville asked with a wink. “What? We can’t go there now! It’s too far and someone will see us!” “Oh, I think we can find a way!” Said Neville expecting this reaction. He pulled his wand out of his robes, levitated a stick and got it to press the knot on the Whomping Willow that stops it from trying to hurt anyone. Neville grabbed Ginny by the hand, and pulled her to the hole at the bottom and lead her down the passage way there. Neville poked his head out, and called to Ron and Harriet, “You coming?” Ron and Harriet looked at each other and grinned and said to each other, “We will be.” They ran to the hidden passage and followed Neville and Ginny all the way along to the shrieking shack. When they got to the hidden door of the shack, they peered through to see if anyone was there, forgetting the fact that the Prophet had just published an article speculating on how haunted the place was. They got up to the room that Ron and Harriet had used, and the couples faced each other. Ginny could see that Neville was excited by the whole affair as his boner was sticking out, holding his robes into a tent. Ginny walked forward and grabbed Neville’s dick through his robes and began to fondle him lustily. “Oh yeah! You want some pussy don’t you!” Ginny mused sexily. “Mmm, you know I want your arse!” Neville countered. “My arse?” Ginny said releasing Neville’s cock and turning around so that she showed herself off “Maybe we can come to an arrangement!” Ginny’s words shocked Neville and Ron, Harriet just smiled and stepped forward and stood next to Ginny. “Well boys, we’ve been talking, and this wasn’t meant to happen for a couple of days, but now’s as good a time as any!” Explained Harriet as her and Ginny looked at each other and started stripping. When the girls were down to just their thongs, they picked up their wands and conjured chairs behind the boys. “Strip.” Ordered Harriet of the both of them. When Neville and Ron were naked next to each other, their dicks both standing out to attention, they turned to see the girl’s naked apart from their panties. “Sit!” Ordered Ginny this time. Neville and Ron both sat in the chairs provided by the girls. Ginny and Harriet both flicked their wands and Neville and Ron were sat in the chairs with their hands bound behind them to the chair. “Now’s the time for some fun!” Exclaimed Ginny. She turned to Harriet, pulled her towards her by the hand and they leant in and started kissing each other, in the same way as either of them would with their corresponding partner’s. The girls put their hands on each others hips and started rubbing each other, all the while kissing and trying to get their tongues down each other throats. “That’s why you’re so good at kissing!” Realised Ron. “Of course! Thanks Ron!” Beamed Harriet. Ginny had kissed her way down Harriet’s neck and was at her nipples, and started kissing and licking her. Harriet shuddered at the attention, but not as much as Neville who hadn’t seen Ginny tits yet. Now he was getting to see her get off with his best friend and seeing Ginny properly naked. Ginny had moved to Harriet’s other nipple and had got it all wet with her saliva. When Ginny had finished, she kissed back up to Harriet and they started kissing again. Harriet then started doing the same for Ginny as Ginny had done to her, and when she was finished, the girls looked at the boyfriend’s with shining, soaking nipples. Ginny and Harriet grasped their own tits and started rubbing their nipples against each others, smearing the saliva around. Whilst pressing their boobs together, they carried on kissing. Ginny and Harriet pulled away from each other and face the boys, put their thumbs into the waist band of their thongs and pulled them down to their feet. They kicked their underwear away and stood in front of Neville and Ron completely naked. Neville and Ron could feel their dicks getting harder. “Wow! You’ve both shaved yourselves the same!” said Neville excitedly. Both Ginny and Harriet had a small thin strip of hair left above their slits where the rest of their cunt’s were completely bald! “Yeah. We shave each other. We’ve also practised how to do this with each other too!” Said Harriet as she approached Ron and Ginny approached Neville. Ginny and Harriet dropped to their knees in front of Neville and Ron, opened their legs, picked up their balls and started fondling them and rubbing them. Then, the girls both grasped the base of Neville’s and Ron’s cock, leaned forward and licked the pre-cum that had amassed on the heads of their dicks. The girls swallowed the pre-cum and engulfed halfway down the cocks of both the boys. Neville and Ron moaned in unison as Ginny and Harriet started bobbing their heads up and down, running their tongues around helmets of the boy’s dicks. Ron turned to Neville and said, “This is what Harriet did for me the other day. I don’t think that I could ever grow bored of this!” Ginny and Harriet lifted their heads from Neville’s and Ron’s lap and said, “If you like that, then you’ll love this!” After Harriet had said that, she and Ginny dived down again and didn’t stop inserting their boyfriend’s dicks until their chins rested on the boys balls. This time, Ron and Neville let out a yell pleasure as their dicks were consumed whole by the women at their feet. As Ginny and Harriet deep throated their boyfriend’s, their hands slipped down to their pussy’s and they started fingering themselves. The boys could see that Ginny’s and Harriet’s hands had disappeared, but they couldn’t see where. Harriet and Ginny fingered themselves for a couple of minutes and then, at the exact same time, pulled their hands out and stuck their fingers into their boyfriends mouths. Neville and Ron started eagerly sucking on their girlfriends pussy flavoured fingers until they couldn’t take anymore sucking from them. The boys both mumbled around their girlfriends fingers that they were about to come and Ginny and Harriet pulled back until just the heads of the boys cocks were in their mouths. The girls kept sucking until they felt the cocks in their mouths explode with cum shooting onto their tongues. Harriet and Ginny both swallowed the first two shots that came in their mouth’s and then allowed the last couple to pool on their tongues. Ginny and Harriet both pulled the dicks out of their mouths and showed them the cum on their tongue’s before swallowing their boyfriend’s thick loads. “Holy Shit!” Exclaimed Neville. “I told you it was good!” Bounced back Ron. Ginny and Harriet then leaned towards each other and kissed, trying to get any left over cum. “So,” said Ginny “About our arses.” and her and Harriet both stood up and turned around so that Neville and Ron could get a good look at them. The girls then looked at each other, smiled whilst spreading their legs out and bent over a bit to show off their pussies from behind. Neville and Ron were stunned once again, and their slowly deflating dicks immediately stood to attention once again. Then the girls did something really unexpected, they grabbed their arse cheeks and pulled them apart to show off their puckered arseholes. Neville and Ron almost lost it right there, only the stunning blowjobs two seconds earlier kept them from shooting all over the floor. “What do you think?” Asked Ginny, but neither of the boys could muster any words yet. Both of the girls sucked their fingers and slid them up their own tight arseholes. “Mmm! Ooo!” They both moaned. Ginny pulled her finger out and pulled Harriet’s hand away and slid her finger up Harriet’s arse. “Mmm! Nice and tight! What would you boys give to do what I’m doing now? Would you make us cum?” Neville and Ron nodded stupidly. “Good!” Both Ginny and Harriet went over and slid their boyfriend’s dick’s into their pussy’s, right up to the balls. Harriet and Ginny yelled in pleasure and began riding the dicks that were in their sopping wet pussies. They reached down to their clits and started rubbing furiously so as to make themselves cum quickly. This had its desired affect as they both squirted pussy juice out of their cunt’s and slumped forward onto their boyfriend’s chest’s screaming with pleasure. When they had calmed down, Ginny stated, “That’s just act one!” She picked up her wand and freed Neville and Ron from their confines and her and Harriet turned round and spread their arse cheeks again. Ron and Neville got to their knees behind Ginny and Harriet and started eating the pussy’s in front of them, with their noses resting on the arsehole in front. Their tongues snaked down their lips, sipping at the girls hole and running down to their clits. Ginny and Harriet started moaning and threw their head’s back and rolling their eyes into their skull’s. Both Neville and Ron looked at each other and nodded, they grasped the girls arse cheeks and spread them open and began tongue fucking their arseholes. No sooner had they done this, Ginny screamed, “I‘M CUMMING!” and squirted her cum all over Neville’s chest and face. Harriet, seeing Ginny do this followed suit and came all over Ron’s front. The girls stood up straight on shaking legs. Harriet picked up her wand and conjured a tube of what looked like tooth paste. “What’s that?” Asked Ron. “You’ll see.” Said Harriet with a wicked smile. She turned around and squirted some of the contents of the tube onto her fingers, she bent forward and started rubbing it onto and into her arsehole, getting two fingers comfortably in there. Harriet threw the tube to Ginny who did the same as her. When they were done they went forward, got on the bed at the edge on their hands and knees and stuck their arses into the air. “Come on boys! You can’t be that slow!” Said Ginny playfully. Neville and Ron looked at each other and grinned. They approached their girlfriend’s from behind and put their rock hard cocks to the girls arseholes. Neville slowly pushed forward, and when his cock head went in, he stopped so that Ginny could get used to it. “Don’t stop! I want it all!” Neville, not one to refuse his Ginny, pushed slowly until he was up to the balls in Ginny’s arse. Ginny looked back over her shoulder and winked at Neville. “Fuck me big boy! Hard and fast!” and that’s exactly what Neville did. He pulled his dick out about halfway and slammed it back into Ginny back passage. “OH FUCK THAT‘S GOOD!” Ginny screamed. Neville looked at his sexy girlfriend’s arse full of cock, and got back to work, splitting her in half. Ron looked at Harriet as she looked at him over her shoulder and said, “Do it like that! Don’t hold back!” informed Harriet, referring to Neville and Ginny. Ron took his queue, grabbed his dick at the base and aimed for Harriet’s dark back passage. He touched the head of his dick to Harriet’s arsehole, and then slammed in as hard as he could, right up to his balls. “OH FUCKING HELL!” Harriet screamed at the top of her lungs as her arse was suddenly full of cock where the second before, it was empty. Before Harriet could instruct Ron further on how she wanted to be fucked, he ripped his cock out half way and started to relentlessly pound away at her arse, driving it in like a pile driver. The whole shack was full of the sounds of two couples fucking each other into oblivion, screaming and moaning in pleasure. Harriet had resorted to resting her face on her hands and was just enjoying the fucking that Ron was giving her tight back entrance, where Ginny had resorted to pounding back to Neville swearing and turning the air blue. “OH FUCK! FUCK MY ARSE LIKE I’M A FUCKING WHORE! TEAR ME UP WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK AND DON’T STOP UNTIL MY ARSE IS FULL OF YOUR CUM! OHHHH! Do you want me squeeze your cum out and suck it off my hand? Do you? See the cum from my arsehole swirling about in my mouth?” “Oh God yeah!” Neville desperately replied. “Well then FUCKING CUM UP MY ARSE!” The last part was an order. Harriet was still laying on her face, whimpering at the onslaught that was Ron’s fucking. She could feel his balls slapping her clitoris, bringing her closer to that magical place between Heaven and Earth, between life and death. “OHH! OHH! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP! I’M ALMOST THERE! I’m almost there!” Harriet’s shouts reduced to whimpers again as she neared her orgasm. She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit and her pussy lips and then shoved her finger into her pussy. “Oh fuck Harriet! I can feel your finger on my cock!” Exclaimed Ron at this new feeling. Harriet looked back at Ron and gave an exhausted smile. She pulled her finger out of her cunt and went back to her clit, she rubbed it just a couple of times and then, “OH! OH! OH! RON! I’M CUMMING!” As Harriet said this, her pussy exploded with juice all down Ron’s legs and in her orgasm, she clamped down with her sphincter muscles around Ron’s dick and pushed him over the edge too. “OH FUCK Harriet! I’M CUMMING IN YOU!” These words just intensified Harriet’s orgasm until she was blind from cumming. Ron was emptying his impossibly full balls into his loving girlfriend’s arsehole, filling her up to the brim. Shot after shot rained into her tight back passage until she passed out from the pleasure. When Ron had finished cumming, he rested onto Harriet’s back and said in an exhausted mumble, “Harriet, I love you so much!” But when Ron didn’t get a reply, he looked at her face and saw her crashed out. Neville had seen Harriet having her time stopping orgasm, and this pushed him over the edge. “OH FUCK Ginny!” Was all Neville could say before he started firing off wads of jizz into Ginny’s tight little arsehole. Ginny felt his first load hit her colon, causing the chain reaction to her orgasm. “OH, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!” And just like Harriet’s back hole, Ginny’s clamped down on Neville’s cock, causing his last few spurts to be held in his dick like a cock-ring, and when Ginny’s arse slackened just enough, Neville fired his last few spurts back in like his first shots. “Neville, I love feeling you cum in my arse!” Ginny said tiredly. “I just love everything about you!” Was his retort. Neville leaned down, and still with his cock up Ginny’s arse, they started kissing with wild abandon. “Ooo, my arse is tender.” Ginny laughed. Neville took his queue and pulled his dick out of her. Ginny stuck a couple of fingers into her arse to plug it whilst she turned around and engulfed Neville slimy cock in her mouth. She cleaned off all of his remaining cum and swallowed it, taking Neville’s dick out of her mouth. Neville leaned down again and kissed Ginny. Sitting next to Ginny, Neville waited from the last part of the show. Ginny stood up with her fingers still in place and bent over in front of Neville, pulled her fingers out to show him how gaped she was before she let her arse go back to normal. “God you’re Hot!” Neville exclaimed. Ginny scrunched her nose in appreciation at Neville’s compliment. Ginny squatted down, putting her hand behind her bum and pushed out all of the cum from her arse she could get. It fell out into her hand with a splash, and Ginny ran her finger up her arse crack to get the last of it. She turned to Neville and tipped the content of her hand into her mouth, and there was a lot. Ginny had to swallow some before she could show Neville again. She opened her mouth and Neville saw as her tongue played with his thick cum. Ginny finished by closing her mouth and swallowing the whole lot left in her mouth and showed Neville her now clean and empty mouth. Ginny then noticed that Harriet and Ron were asleep on each other, so she went to investigate. Neville followed and nudged his mate who woke up, and in a daze, pulled out of Harriet’s arse. This woke Harriet as well, but before she could spill the contents of her arse, Ginny stuck her fingers into her bum. Bringing Harriet back to reality, she stood up and nodded to Ginny who nodded back. Harriet placed one leg on the bed and Ginny pulled her fingers out and opened her mouth under Harriet’s open arsehole. Ron’s cum slipped from Harriet’s arse and right into Ginny’s mouth. Ginny got on to her knees and Harriet sat on the floor, resting against the bed. Ginny got up close to Harriet who tipped her head back and opened her mouth, Ginny then let Ron’s cum slip from her mouth and straight into Harriet’s. Having got the lot, Harriet turned to Ron and swallowed exaggeratedly and then started kissing Ginny so as to get any remaining cum. Neville, after enjoying the show, looked at his watch and realised that it was very late, said to the others that they had better get back. The foursome got dressed and they tiredly trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, where they went to bed and fell asleep instantly. Before Neville fell asleep though, he couldn’t help but think of how coordinated Ginny and Harriet were when it came to sex and reminded himself that he should find out how. All other thoughts ceased as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: More actions from formidable four and hint of Male!Hermione and Luna Lovegood's relationship


	4. And Fun goes on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As school week starts, both couple started to missing there action. It become too much so they goes for some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains graphical description of sexual scenes vaginal fingering, handjob and blowjob. Children's not allowed and you are warned before reading.

Neville awoke on the Monday a little sore, but exhilarated, because school was going great! Not in the sense that he had suddenly become the most accomplished wizard and as a result found all of the work really easy. On the contrary, he was still plugging away at his studies, was an able wizard, but by no means fully accomplished or beyond anyone else. No, the reason for his upbeat attitude is that he is now going out with the girl of his dreams, Ginny Weasley. This is also why he is feeling a little sore, because, last night he had had the best sex of his life with his best friends having the same right next to him!

Neville got out of bed and woke Ron up so that they could go down for breakfast before school started. Ron was always rubbish at getting up, but today, he bounded out of bed and stood there, proud, right up to the point where Neville said warningly,

“Err mate. You’ve got a boner.”

“What? Oh shit!” Ron quietly exclaimed and sat down again so as to hide himself. 

Ron looked around the dormitory and saw that luckily there was no one there, and he wasn’t that uncomfortable about Neville seeing him is that state because they had both seen it all yesterday. They both got ready for the day and went down to the common room, where upon arrival, they saw Harriet and Ginny talking animatedly. Ginny looked over Harriet’s shoulder and bolted from the seat that she had once occupied and straight at Neville.

“Neville!” She cried out, causing everyone in the common room to look round at the noise. Ginny paid no attention to anyone in the room and jumped into Neville’s arms and started kissing him passionately. As Neville caught Ginny’s light frame, he spun her around in a circle, but he could feel all of the eyes on him. Neville, being “the Boy Who Lived”, was very used to people staring, but in this instance, he didn’t mind one little bit. When Neville and Ginny had finished their embrace, Neville gently placed her back down onto the ground and composed himself. Ginny meanwhile had just noticed that she encapsulated the attention of every Gryffindor in the room.

“Ahem… Shall we go down to the Great Hall?” Ginny asked so as to be able to leave the prying eyes.

“Good idea.” Neville backed. Neville and Ginny walked towards the portrait hole and disappeared through it. Ron walked over to a beaming Harriet, took her hand and helped her to stand from the sofa which she had been occupying. 

“Morning beautiful!” Ron addressed Harriet. Harriet, completely dumb struck by Ron’s courtesy, was only able to stand there for a few seconds before she managed,

“Hi.” 

Harriet finished her address with a smile and leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. Without another word, they followed the path set by Neville and Ginny to a few stares of their own, but not nearly as many as the flamboyant Ginny had attracted. When Harriet and Ron had got to breakfast, they could see Neville and Ginny sat next each other, both eating toast and holding hands under the table. Ron and Harriet both sat opposite Neville and Ginny, where he pulled everything edible to his plate and set to with his usual gusto.

“Some things never change I see.” Laughed Harriet. When Neville had finished his toast, he turned to Ginny and asked,

“So where did you two learn to do those things last night?” Referring to the antics with which they got up to previously. Ginny had a mischievous grin and answered,

“You’ll have to wait before will both spill that little secret. Far too many people about!” Ginny finished with a whisper.

They all finished their breakfast and had to go to their classes. Neville’s day was dragging because he could help but think of getting together with Ginny again and having his way with her. In fact, that was all Ginny, Ron and Harriet could think, and there was very little attention being paid to any of the classes that they were in for that day. Except of course for Harriet, who was having trouble keeping a clear head, but managed to do better than the other three as she got training in occumulancy from Snape. Ginny had spent her entire day with her hand in her crotch rubbing her sopping wet pussy so as to get rid of the itch that only Neville could scratch. More than once, she had been told off for day dreaming, and at one point asked if she was feeling alright and did she need to go and see Madam Pomfrey, which Ginny repeatedly turned down.

When the school day had finished, Neville rushed to the common room so as to meet up with Ginny. Harriet and Ron were a little more subdued as they had spent the day together in the same classes, but were itching to get at each other. Neville almost burst through the portrait hole and made a beeline for Ginny, who lit up as soon as she saw him. Harriet and Ron got into the common room where Ron lead them to a single seated sofa chair and sat down. Ron then proceeded to pull Harriet onto his lap and began kissing each other. 

“Urh!” Exclaimed Ginny after her and Neville had greeted each other. “I have been given loads of homework today because I couldn’t pay attention to the lessons. This is all on top of the normal homework given.”

“Why couldn’t you pay attention?” Asked Neville.

“Well… I might have been trying to get myself off over you all day.” Said Ginny in a whisper, placing her hand on Neville’s cheek and rubbing close to his nose so that he could smell her scent on her fingers. 

Neville inhaled the heady aroma of Ginny’s pussy and instantly became hard. Ginny noticed and giggled whilst trying to inconspicuously rub Neville’s crotch. Neville, feeling that he couldn’t take anymore before he would have to ravish Ginny then and there, rearranged his package into a less embarrassing position and stood up.

“Shall we get some dinner before I give you a hand with your homework, as some of it is my fault.” Neville said with a wink. “Mine can wait until tomorrow.” Harriet, over hearing Neville’s suggestion, broke away from Ron and said,

“That’s a good idea, we should get some dinner before we get on with our homework.” Ron grumbled but agreed. 

He also had to rearrange himself before he could stand as well. When he was ready, he got up and Harriet lead him out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. As they all made their way down to get some dinner, they were all talking about how horny they all were.

“How about we all give each other some relief before we get to the Hall?” Suggested Ginny, who pulled Neville into the nearest girls toilets. 

Harriet following Ginny’s lead did the same with Ron. They both went into separate cubicles and embraced each other once again. Harriet and Ginny having once planned this before with each other knew what to do. Speed was of the essence as this was to just be a quickie.

Ginny then pulled back from Neville and started unbuttoning her robes so that they were open, but she didn’t take them off. Harriet did the same in the cubicle with Ron. The girls both then pulled their pussy juice stained panties off and stuffed them in their pockets and unzipped the boys trousers. Harriet grabbed a hold of Ron’s hard dick and started jacking him off and with her other hand, pulled Ron’s hand to her pussy for the relief that she needed. Ron slipped his index finger into Harriet’s pussy and started moving his finger in a “come hither” manner, which soon had Harriet swooning to the effects. 

Before Ginny did the same for Neville, she slipped her thin middle and index fingers into her sodden cunt, pulled them out and followed them up with her ring and little fingers. When her fingers were covered, she spat into her hand, so as to get it good and wet and started jacking Neville off with reckless abandon. Neville gritted his teeth and grunted with bliss. Before Ginny had a chance to react, he shoved his hand between Ginny’s legs and started rubbing her clit with his thumb and slipped two of his fingers into her pussy. Ginny let out a heavily stifled moan and carried on jacking Neville’s hammer, and sporadically spat on his cock head so as to lube him further.

Harriet was feeling the effects of Ron’s finger and couldn’t hold back any longer, because she was really horny from trying to stop thinking of Ron‘s cock and failing miserably all day. She lent forward into Ron’s chest and came all over his hand. She stopped his movements so that she could recover and pulled his hand away from her cum sodden pussy. Realising that she had stopped jacking Ron’s dick, she went back to it at twice the speed. Ron could feel himself getting to his orgasm and Harriet could sense by the fact that his cock was getting harder in her hand. Harriet, pulled Ron’s hand to her face and started sucking her juice from his finger. This was all too much for Ron and claimed that he was about to cum and screwed up his face in ecstasy. 

Harriet, slowed down her rubbing and aimed his cock at her pussy mound and stomach where Ron’s first shot hit her. It started from her belly button and went all the way down through her sparse pubic hair to the start of her slit. The second spurt landed perfectly on her pubic mound and stepped closer to Ron so that the last of his cum would dribble onto her stomach. When Ron had finished cumming, she rubbed the last remnants of his ejaculation into her pubic strip. Harriet scooped off the any remaining cum from Ron’s cock, and with the small amount on her finger, she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked off his cum. Before Harriet started to clean up, she scooped another lot from her perfectly flat stomach and licked it off of her finger tips seductively. 

Meanwhile, in the other cubicle, Ginny and Neville were bringing themselves closer to Nirvana. Both jacking and rubbing their blood engorged, wet genitals, Neville, two fingers buried in Ginny’s soaking pussy, rubbing her clit with the other hand, and Ginny furiously trying to get her boyfriend to shoot his load all over her.

“Umm!” Ginny moaned. “Are you close?” She asked Neville.

“Yeah! God you’re good at this!” Neville seethed in bliss.

“I’ve got an idea! Tell me when you are about to cum!” Ginny suggested to Neville. Ginny stroked a couple more times before Neville managed to get out,

“OK! Here it comes!”

Ginny stepped a little closer and aimed Neville’s dick at her pussy hole. She then raised up as high as she could on tip toes and, pulled Neville’s dick into her hole and sank down on it. When it was all in her, Ginny could feel Neville bursting his load all against her cervix, which then set Ginny off to have her much needed orgasm. As her pleasure washed over her like a wave, Ginny leaned against Neville to take some of her weight from her toes. When Neville had finished dumping his load into Ginny, and Ginny’s pussy had stopped convulsing around his tool, he found himself, in a daze, holding Ginny off of the ground and leaning against the cubicle door.

As Neville put Ginny down, he started pulling his dick from her pussy. Ginny, knowing that this would cause a mess, held her hand at her cum filled hole and held it in place as she sat on the toilet. When she moved her hand away, she could feel Neville’s jizz slowly leaking out of her satisfied hole. When only some of Neville’s cum was left, Ginny stood up and wiped hers and Neville’s cum away and licked it off of her hand.

“Mmm! Fresh cum!” Ginny teased.

Neville put his cock away and Ginny got herself dressed and they both came out of the cubicle. When the foursome met up in the toilets, they all went down to the Great Hall for some food. As they entered the Hall, they walked past two other members of Dumbledore’s Army, Hector Granger and Luna Lovegood. As they all past each other, they said their hellos and went about their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains action from Male!Hermione and Luna Lovegood.


	5. Luna and Hector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our heroes already bonded it's time for Hector (Male!Hermione) and Luna toncatch the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Hector have less confidence unlike orignal Hermione. Luna is simply like how she was in original universe. Chapter contains oral and vaginal sex so you are warned before reading.

“So, shall we go and do a bit Defence Against the Dark Arts practise?” Hector asked Luna.

“Oh yes.” Luna said in the dreamy way that she always spoke. “Yes. I do enjoy our time up their. It’s like having real friends.” Said Luna in the brutally honest way that only she can say things which invariably make the people she is talking to feel very uncomfortable.

“Oh come on Luna! You know you’re my friend!” Hector replied.

“Really? Oh Hector, I have always thought that you were such a nice boy!” Luna exclaimed dreamily. Hector and Luna made their way up to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement can be found, opposite the painting of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls to ballet dance. 

When they had done all of the summoning necessary to get in the Room, they stepped inside so that they could continue with their practise. Hector and Luna had both found being in Dumbledore’s Army the best of their time at Hogwarts, and were sad when it had ended. But after Umbridge had gone from the school, Hector and Luna carried on themselves when the new year started. This was only their fourth meeting, both of them trying to meet up as much as possible.

As with the previous times of Dumbledore’s Army meeting, the Room always provided them with all of the equipment that they needed for D.A.D.A. with cushions, a dummy to practise spells on, and all the books that they could ever need for defence on shelves on the walls. As they had done when the others had been about, they started with disarming each other to warm up, and then get onto other defensive spells. After practising for about half an hour, Luna hit Hector with a spell that had sent him flying a few feet in the air. When Hector had landed though, he missed landing on the cushions and hit his head quite hard on the solid floor, knocking him out cold.

Luna had rushed over to Hector as soon as she saw that he had missed the cushions. She knelt next to Hector and was looking over him trying to wake him up, shaking him where he laid. Luna then summoned some water and splashed it over Hector’s face, which did the trick of waking him. Hector’s eyes flickered open and looked up in daze at the girl peering over him.

“Hector? Hector, are you alright?” Luna asked in a concerned but still in a dreamy way.

“Wow!” He quietly exclaimed. “You’re beautiful!” Luna dismissed this as a possible concussion.

“Hector, you’ve had a bang on the head. How many fingers am I holding up?” Luna asked holding up two fingers. 

Hector could see perfectly and responded with the correct answer. Luna had gathered that he wasn’t badly hurt, but was still not quite right, so she summoned some more water and splashed Hector once again. This woke him up completely and Hector then realised that he was on the floor, and was remembering what had happened. Just as he tried to get up, Luna held him in place on his chest and said,

“You need to rest a second, you’ve had a bad fall.” Hector, enjoying the feel of Luna’s hands on him started giving him an erection, but before he could try to hide it, Luna had noticed it.

“Oh wow.” Luna said dreamily. “Did you get that over me?”

“Yes. Sorry.” Hector said dejectedly, thinking that Luna would not want to speak to him again. “I like you, and I’ve been really enjoying our time practising, but I understand if you don’t want to continue.” Hector trailed off at the end.

“Oh no! I like you too Hector! You’ve always been nice!” But before Hector could respond in any way, Luna had laid her hand on Hector’s hard dick and leant down and started kissing him. Hector, taking his queue, was kissing back and enjoying the feeling that Luna was giving him by rubbing his tent pole. Luna was just as inexperienced as Hector was when it came to what they were doing, but Luna was enthusiastic, and was enjoying the course that their actions were taking them.

Luna had spoken with Harriet and Ginny before about how to deal with boys and was now trying to put into practise what they had spoken of before. She broke her kiss from Hector and moved down so that she could get his dick out. She undid the trousers of his robes and plunged her hand into his underwear, fishing for his dick. When she got it, she pulled it out along with his balls and started lightly rubbing up and down, looking at Hector’s face to see if she was doing it right. Seeing his face in a daze of pure bliss encouraged her, knowing that she was indeed doing it right. After jacking Hector’s cock for a couple of minutes, Luna looked back at his dick and, without a word, dropped her face to the head of his dick. Luna opened her mouth and closed her soft lips around the head of Hector’s cock where she could taste the pre-cum that she jacked out of his dick. Luna then dropped further down Hector’s cock until it touched the back of her mouth at which point she drew back in a long slow stroke. 

Luna carried on with her slow blowjob, which was first for the both of them, but it was all too much for Hector. After only a few seconds of bobbing on Hector’s dick, he called out,

“Oh God! I’m cumming!” Luna had no time in which to react and felt as Hector’s first shot hit the back of her mouth. Without choking, Luna took control of the situation and sucked a couple more times in which to get all of Hector’s jizz into her mouth. Hector though, just kept on shooting a massive load until it started spilling out the sides of Luna’s mouth and started running down his cock. When Luna felt that Hector had stopped cumming, she drew back and off of Hector’s cock holding his cum on her tongue. Luna found that the taste of cum was rather nice, so she looked at Hector and swallowed the contents of her mouth.

“I’m sorry Luna, I didn’t mean to cum right away. I wanted to go on longer!” 

“Oh no! I like it very much! You’re cum tastes very nice!” Luna reassured. 

She then dived back down and licked the rest of Hector’s cum from his dick before it could get into his pubic hair. Hector’s dick gave a little throb at the feeling of Luna’s tongue and out dribbled the last of his cum. Seeing this, Luna licked that off as well, and when she was completely done, Hector pulled Luna down to him and started kissing her as passionately as he could, running his tongue into her mouth.

“Luna! You’re amazing! Can I… Can I return the favour?” Hector asked tentatively. Luna’s eyes lit up as she said,

“Oh yes please!” Hector sat up and looked around until an idea struck him, where upon he stood up and helped Luna up with him. He walked over to where the cushions lay and arranged a couple for Luna’s head to rest. When he was done, he kissed her and started lowering her to the floor until he was laying slightly above her with Luna’s head resting just where he had planned. Hector broke the kiss and started moving down to Luna’s lower half, nearer to his ultimate goal. Hector lifted Luna’s skirt until he could see her purple panties and underneath, the place he wanted to get to most. He got his fingers gently into the sides of Luna’s underwear and, with Luna’s help of lifting her hips, pulled her panties clean off. 

Before Luna put her bum back down, Hector got a cushion for her to rest on so that it wasn’t on the cold stone floor. When Luna was comfortable, she opened her legs so that Hector had clear access to her now wet pussy. Hector was now very excited, but he controlled himself so that he wouldn’t just dive in, so he slowly got his head down to the top of Luna’s thighs and kissed his way down to her pussy. As he lowered himself, Hector could smell more and more Luna’s heady aroma until he had found himself face to face with the greatest site that he had ever laid his eyes on.

Luna’s pussy was perfect, her hair was blonde all over and her pubic hair had been arranged into a short triangle above her pussy lips on her mound and none around the sides or near her entrance. Hector laid a light kiss on Luna’s pussy lips which yielded a shudder from her as she was at the height of her excitement now. Hector then stuck out his tongue and ran it from the bottom of Luna’s pussy up until he reached her clit, which he paid a couple of second attention before her started licking her in earnest. Hector spent a lot time around Luna’s entrance where he could take in more of the delightful taste of Luna’s pussy juice causing her to shudder and groan in pleasure.

Hector was taking it slow over eating Luna’s pussy, because he was discovering something new ever second about what he was doing and lovingly enjoying every second down there. Luna’s breathing was getting a bit faster now so Hector decided to pay some attention to top of Luna’s pussy where he got the most reactions. This started pushing Luna into overdrive and she could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

“Oh oooh, Hector! Right there! Don’t stop!” Luna cooed softly. 

Hector could tell that Luna was getting close, se he upped the tempo of his ministrations on her clit and pulled her lips open. This exposed Luna’s clit to Hector’s now rampaging tongue and pushed her over the edge.

“OH OOOH! THAT’S IT! I’M THERE!” Luna cried out in ecstasy. 

Luna’s orgasm smashed into her like a tidal wave and made her pussy hole dribble out copious amounts of her juice, which thankfully for Luna’s now over sensitive clit, caused Hector to go further south and start licking up her juices. Luna was panting now and had raised herself onto her elbows and had thrown her head back to shout out before she collapsed back onto the cushions. Hector gave a couple more licks before he pulled himself from Luna’s sweet, sweet pussy.

“Oh my god! Where did you learn that?” Asked Luna.

“No where I guess. I just kind of did it.” Said Hector becoming more confident with himself. 

“That was fantastic! I’ve never cum so hard!” Luna blurted. “I mean, never when I was doing it on my own.” Luna reassured before Hector thought that she had been with other people. Now it was Luna’s turn to pull Hector down and kiss him passionately. Hector looked up at the time and saw that it was only half past seven.

“What shall we do now?” Hector, feeling his now newly hard dick against Luna’s bare leg. Luna, feeling it also came back with,

“Hector. I want to give myself to you.” Luna had said this as dreamily as said most things, but Hector could tell that she really meant it.

“Luna. I’m a virgin too.” Hector warned so as to explain that he may not be any good at what they were about to do.

“Then we will explore this new path together.” Luna comforted. 

Luna then reached up and started unbuttoning Hector’s school shirt until she had taken it off. Hector then reciprocated and started undoing Luna’s blouse until he could clearly see her matching purple bra underneath. Luna sat up so as to dispose of her blouse and Hector kissed Luna again, undoing the clasp at the back of her bra. After a couple fumbling attempts, he got it off and tossed it to where her blouse lay and Hector started kissing down her chest until her reached Luna’s fresh B cup tits. Luna laid back again into the cushions whilst Hector was now licking Luna’s previously untouched nipples, making them as hard as Hector’s dick. He then started kissing his way down Luna’s stomach until her reached her belly button and started dipping his tongue into it, causing Luna to giggle. 

Hector, with Luna’s help, undid her school skirt and slid it down until she was completely naked. Hector sat back on his knees and took in the sight that lay before him, which made his hardon throb with excitement. He stood up and let his trousers drop to his ankles and disrobed himself of anything else until he was completely naked, like Luna, and laid down beside her. Hector moved himself until he was kneeling between Luna’s legs and went down onto his hands to support himself. Looking into each others eyes one last time as virgins, before they both plunged headlong into adulthood.

Hector grasped his dick and moved towards Luna to insert himself, to which Luna spread her legs wider to give easier access. Once Hector had found roughly where he needed to go, he stooped a little lower with his hips and started kissing Luna once again. Luna giggle a bit into Hector’s mouth and said,

“That’s my arsehole Hector.” She laughed again, and Hector went a bit red. “Maybe another time we’ll do something there.” Luna offhandedly assured, but this got Hector more excited. 

Kissing Hector again, Luna took hold of his cock around Hector’s own grip and directed him to her pussy. Hector’s head touched Luna’s pussy lips and she gave a shudder. Luna pulled him in until Hector’s head was all the way into her pussy, at which point Hector could take over. He slowly slid his cock in about three inches where it hit a barrier.

“That’s my hymen.” Luna explained. “Daddy said that it is good luck to break it one go!” Hector took this as a sign that he should just get this bit over with, so he drew back a little bit and shoved himself forward about two inches and held still.

“AH!” Luna gave a slight yell. “Just hold on a second Hector, while the pain goes away.” Hector held himself in place as he watched Luna’s face go from a wince into the look of pleasure that she gave when he was licking her pussy.

“OK. I’m ready now.” Hector pushed the rest of the way in and settled until he was balls deep in Luna’s tight virgin pussy. Luna wrapped her legs around Hector’s back, pulling him in closer and grinding her hips into Hector’s.

“Mmm. You dick in me feels better than finding a Crumple Horned Snorkack!” sighed Luna.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this with you! It’s better than I have ever imagined!” Hector revealed.

Hector slowly pulled his dick out about half way before slowly plunging back in, making every movement tender and gentle so that he could make it last as long as possible. Luna’s pussy was so wet around Hector’s dick, that it slid in and out without any problems giving them the most unbridled pleasure than they have ever experienced. Luna and Hector resumed their kissing, gently moaning into each others mouths, lovingly bringing themselves closer to orgasm.

Hector started now pulling his dick further and further out until he only had the tip of his head inside Luna before pushing himself back into her. He kept doing this all without bringing their tempo up, remaining agonisingly slow.

“Uhn Hector! You’re bringing me there!” Luna moaned.

Hector could feel his ejaculation cumming to the fore now as well and so stepped up his humping a bit. It still wasn’t fast, but it was still epic, both of them totally immersed in the act of love making. Hector started going a bit faster and Luna started bouncing back a bit faster as well, trying to get to the home straight. It was as if they could hear each others thoughts, both knowing exactly how they were to finish. With this both being their first time, it didn’t take them very long to get to the point of no return.

Hector and Luna locked eyes, and were watching each other getting to their orgasms. Hector put the finishing touches on his speed and got himself going a little faster now, but still remaining with the steady slow pace. They were both in sight of their goal’s, and they knew that this would be the point at which everything would be different. Hector and Luna were both breathing a little faster and moaning a little louder, never taking their eyes off of each other, never uttering a single word, as no words needed to be said. The moment was perfect, they were just cresting the hill and ready for their orgasms.

Hector thrust in two more times before they both called out incoherent words and starting cumming, both at exactly the same time. Hector felt Luna’s pussy lips start quivering around his dick as she let her orgasm descend upon her, striking her like a avalanche. Luna, at that moment could feel Hector’s seed start to spread out inside her pussy, filling her with warmth as their moans of pleasure subsided into quietness. When their orgasms had finished, they found themselves clutching each other in an embrace that came from when they lost control of themselves. Luna and Hector were both breathing hard now as they laid with silence all around them.

Never taking his eyes from Luna’s he spoke before he could talk himself out of it,

“I love you Luna Lovegood.” Luna just stared with a small smile on her lips, soaking in the words that had been expressed to her from Hector from the bottom of his heart.

“I love you too Hector. You’re perfect.” Luna responded.

They just held each other close and Luna let a single tear roll down her cheek. Hector started pulling his dick from inside of Luna where she held her hand underneath her opening, letting Hector’s cum drip out of her. Luna got up onto her knees with her hand catching Hector’s cum, and when it was all out of her, she licked it off of her hand.

“God you’re amazing!” Hector couldn’t believe that Luna would do such a thing.

When they were dressed, Hector looked at the clock, and they both agreed that they should get back to their dormitories. When they got out of the Room of Requirement, they took the nearest staircase and separated to their separate houses. When Hector got back to Gryffindor Tower, he saw Neville, Ron, Harriet, and Ginny sat talking with each other, Ginny in Neville’s lap and Harriet in Ron’s. Hector sat on one of the sofa chairs nearest them.

“Hi guys!” He said animatedly.

“Hi Hector!” Chorused Harriet and Ginny together.

“You alright mate?” Asked Neville.

“Umm, yeah I am as it happens.” He responded. “Luna and I are in love!” Hector said completely unabashed.

“Wow! Congratulations Hector!” Harriet chirped excitedly.

“Yeah, get in mate!” Said Ron.

They sat and talked for a couple hours and Hector at one point told them that he and Luna had consummated their new relationship. Every face in front of Hector was stunned at the news, all hanging on Hector’s every word, absorbing his tale like a sponge.

“Wow Hector, you stud!” Ginny finally broke the silence of the foursome. “We’ve all been planning to go a help perpetuate the rumour further that the Shrieking Shack is haunted again, do you want to come with us with Luna?”

“What do you mean?” Hector asked for confirmation of what he was hearing. 

“Well, the four of us have been having sex in there. It’s our screams that have got the Daily Prophet thinking that the Shrieking Shack is haunted again.” Ginny explained matter-of-factly.

“You mean that was you lot making that noise?” Hector asked in surprise.

“Yeah! It’s great! Bring Luna and we can all have a good time watching each other get off!” Ginny explained confidently. “We are going to sneak up on Saturday - we know a short cut,” Ginny answered the question before Hector could ask the question. “and have a load of sex!” Ginny finished with a laugh. The rest laughed along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bonus chaper. Wait for it's arrival.


	6. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our despicable foursome goes through there own seperate moments throughout the week and look forward for the plan of upcoming saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains mild BDSM action along with a lot of sexual intercourse.

As it was only Monday, they had a bit of a wait before Saturday. Hector was a little nervous and didn’t know how to preposition Luna about this, and he was a little worried that she wouldn’t want to go out with him any more. Ginny, having anticipated this, met with Luna during the next day with Harriet at her side and spoke to her about it. Luna was more than willing to accept Ginny’s offer, as Ginny had always been nice to her, sticking up for her when others had called her “Loony Lovegood”. 

Hector, didn’t know that any of this had transpired and was caught off guard when he approached her on the way down to Lunch.

“Hi Luna.” But before he could start asking her, Luna interrupted by saying,

“Hi Hector! Ginny spoke to me earlier about Saturday, and I said that it sounded like fun. Spending time with friends like that!” Hector was stunned, but elated at the same time.

“Wow! I love you Luna!” Hector said loudly, attracting attention to himself and Luna, and then kissed her in the corridor.

“Urgh! Granger!” Malfoy called just a few feet away down the corridor. “Are you and Loony Lovegood together? Just when I thought that Gryffindor couldn’t sink any lower, but considering loony and mudblood it's match made in heaven." 

Malfoy’s insults caused raucous laughter from his entourage. Hector had looked up and was red with anger. He was just about to pull his wand and curse Malfoy with one of the curses that he had learned from library book when another voice called from behind him.

“Hey Malfoy! Have your boyfriends Crabbe and Goyle have been telling you that you’re funny? Because you appear to be misinformed!” Neville had called, not wanting Hector to do something in anger that he would regret later.

“You Longbottom have even less grounds to address me! Going out with that Weasley, blood traitor, rabble. But I was wondering with your l-o-n-g-b-o-t-t-o-m what she is doing on you than you scoring on her!”

“Shut it Malfoy you bleach blonde little douche!” Neville retorted. They both stared at each other seething, everything in the corridor halting as if time had stopped itself.

Then, in a split second, they both had their wands out and a curse on both of their lips. They were cut short by a voice sounding behind them.

“What’s going on here?” The voice broke the tension. “Longbottom, I hope that you weren’t about to use magic in the corridor. Surely even you, in your arrogance, know that that is against school rules? Well just to be sure that you understand me, I shall be taking ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape’s lips curled into a cruel smile as he said these words.

“What? Malfoy was doing the same as me?” Neville tried in vain to see that Malfoy was punished as well.

“Not that I saw. I’ll have another five for answering back.” Snape killed Neville’s defence and walked off with the Slytherin’s trailing behind him sneering at Neville.

When they were out of earshot, Neville swore at Snape under his breath. Ron and Harriet came around the corner holding hands and Ron asked what had happened. Neville explained everything that had happened to them.

“That git! Ah well, he’s always loved his little rent boy, Malfoy” Ron tried to soothe Neville’s anger.

“Ron! You’re a prefect!” Harriet scolded. Some habits are hard to break. “And speaking of which, we need to go and do our prefect duties.” Harriet reminded him.

“Yeah. See you for lunch in about half an hour.” Ron said.

Neville found this strange as Harriet and Ron had never had to do any prefect duties at lunch before, and before Neville could voice a question, it was answered by him seeing Ron and Harriet walk away with Ron’s hand gripping Harriet arse cheek. Neville laughed to himself.

“What’s funny?” Ginny asked, having missed what Neville had seen.

“Nothing. Shall we go to lunch?” Neville suggested and they all went to the Great Hall.

When Ron and Harriet got around the corner, Harriet playfully slapped Ron’s hand from her arse.

“Ron! Not in front of everyone.” Harriet told Ron off in mock anger.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Ron answered back in mock outrage. 

They carried on to their destination in silence, a little nervous of what they were about to do. They both went into the prefects bathroom and found it empty. When they had walked in a bit and the door had closed, Harriet spun round and was in Ron’s arms, kissing him deeply, her left hand falling to his crotch and fondling his rapidly rising dick through his trousers.

“I’ve been waiting all morning for this!” Harriet cooed lustily. Harriet let a lust filled smile spread across her lips as she walked backwards to one of the empty cubicles, pulling Ron by his massively hard cock.

When they were in the cubicle, they started kissing each other, hurriedly running their hands over each other’s body’s, Ron’s hands immediately going to Harriet’s pert tits under her robes. Ron’s hands fell to Harriet’s legs at the hem of her robe skirt and ran up to her crotch. Ron pulled away from Harriet and asked in surprise,

“No panties! Very naughty Miss Prefect! I might have to punish you for this!” Ron exclaimed playfully.

“I told you I wanted you! What kind of punishment have you got in mind?” Harriet asked looking up at Ron with a playful smile on her face, acting scared of being caught without underwear on.

“Well I have told you that you should always wear a thong so that I have easy access to your sexy little arse! But then I suppose you have only half broken the rules. Turn round and bend over!” Ron half called the last.

“Oh no!” Harriet playfully exclaimed. She did as Ron had ordered and she turned towards the toilet cistern, leaning with her hands against the wall. 

She could feel as Ron’s hands had grasped the hem of her skirt and roughly pulled it up to her waist, exposing her perfect bum and wet pussy to the air. The next moment, she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek, as Ron had raised his right hand, and brought it down sharply on her. Harriet let out a surprised gasp and shuddered as another sharp blow landed on her tender arse. Harriet looked round over her shoulder at Ron, who was staring intently at her exposed bum, sure that he could see her tight arsehole. Ron looked up at the movement and barked another order at Harriet.

“Hey! I’ll tell you when to turn around!”

Harriet quickly spun her head back to facing the wall, letting out an excited squeal. When she was facing forward again, she moaned out loud as she felt Ron’s finger stabbing into her wet pussy, up to his knuckle roughly, slide it straight out and pushed it all the way into her arsehole. Harriet melted at her treatment and gasped at her pleasure as Ron pulled his finger from her arse and pushed it into her mouth. Harriet was sucking off her pussy juice, tasting her arse combined with it, and shuddered again as another slap echoed in the bathroom. Harriet’s cheeks were taking a beating and getting redder with each blow.

Harriet had been counting each slap, and when they got to twenty, she heard Ron’s zip being undone and his trousers falling to his ankles. The next thing she knew, she felt Ron’s stiff dick running up and down her sopping slit, running from her sensitive clit to her arse hole. She then felt Ron’s tongue licking her back passage, cleaning off her pussy juice and then his tongue running down her slit, like his cock had just done. As quickly as he had started eating her, he stopped, placed the head of his dick at her sopping wet pussy hole, and slammed it into her pussy, right up to his balls.

“UH! UUUUHHH!” Harriet breathed.

“Are you ready for this?” Ron spoke lowly into Harriet’s ear, leaning forward, pushing his cock in so that his head was rubbing the openening of her cervix.

Harriet couldn’t answer, she just nodded her head, letting the blissful feeling of Ron’s cock wash over her. Harriet immersed herself into the ecstasy of having Ron’s crotch grinding against her pert arse cheeks, diving head long into a sea euphoria. Ron, finishing grinding into Harriet’s pussy, started moving his dick in and out of her from behind, hitting all of the right areas and delving deeper with his cock. Harriet was moaning and panting at the sawing motion of her Boyfriend’s rod, rolling her eyes in her head.

Ron was keeping a good, steady pace, fucking into Harriet cunt, not too fast so that it would all be over right away, he wanted this to last a little bit. She said half and hour, and she would get just that. He kept his fucking up, driving his cock into her hole, holding off his orgasm, waiting, saving, and savouring every moment of heaven that was Harriet’s pussy. Harriet was being driven wild by Ron’s balls as they steadily slapped and bumped against her clit. Harriet kept herself quiet for just a second and could hear nothing but the slapping of Ron’s stomach against her pert bum, the lewdness of it all pushing Harriet to her orgasm.

“Mmmmmnnnnnnn UHH-” Harriet let out a little shout as her orgasm hit her before Ron’s hand came over her mouth, enabling her to scream her lungs out without a sound escaping.

Harriet’s pussy let out a small steady dribble of pussy juice as she came, running down her legs as it went, still Ron driving himself into her form behind. When Harriet had come down from the high of her orgasm, she pushed back against Ron’s thrusting crotch and looked over her shoulder at him.

“Oh Ron! I love you so much!” Harriet breathed, all pretence of master and slave gone as the were all consumed in the act love making. “Don’t stop! You’re beautiful cock is driving me mad!”

Ron just kept his pace going, nearly losing it when Harriet had made that confession. He loved her dearly, but couldn’t say anything, lest he awaken from the dream that he was currently floating in. Ron now started pulling his cock from Harriet’s pussy a little more before driving himself back in like a stake into the ground. Ron now grabbed a hold of Harriet’s arse cheeks and pulled them apart so that he could stare at her back passage, getting himself off in the process. Harriet shuddered hard as Ron’s index finger starting tickling her butt hole, running the tip around the eye staring back at him. 

“God Ron! What are you doing to me?” Harriet asked exasperatedly. “I’m going to cum again! God it’s a big one!” Harriet got out before she shook to the core once again, squirting her pussy juice out around Ron’s piston like dick, soaking his balls once more. Harriet was scratching and clawing at the wall as she trembled at the orgasm that had just taken over her mind. 

Ron could feel himself getting close to blowing his load and picked up the pace. Never stopping his movements, he leaned back a bit, grabbed Harriet’s hips, and started driving his dick in as fast as he could. Harriet’s arse cheeks were quivering from the impact at which Ron’s stomach hit her. Ron’s brow was sweating now as his breathing became laboured due to tiredness and his impending ejaculation. Ron’s dick was becoming very sensitive now and he knew that the end was near.

“Oh God Harriet! Are you ready for this load I’ve got for you?”

“Yeah! Give it to me!” Harriet begged. “Finish me off! I’ve cum so hard! I think I going to die!”

Harriet took two more thrusts before she came one last time from the dick in her cunt. Half way through her orgasm, as it was petering out, it redoubled into a mega orgasm as she felt Ron’s jizz shooting into her tight little pussy. Ron’s head started spinning as his orgasm hit him and he felt like he was being transported to heaven on a bed of tits as he shot load after load into Harriet’s wet pussy. Ron stopped thrusting and held himself in as far as her could get, blowing wad after wad into Harriet’s waiting cunt.

“Uh! Ah fuck!” He sighed as his release came. Harriet was a quivering wreck when he was finished, like she was being possessed, sweating, shaking and mumbling incoherently as her pussy was convulsing around Ron’s cock, sucking him in. 

“Mmm Ron! If I cum one more time, I’m going to pass out.” They held each other for a few seconds before they came back to Earth. Ron pulled away, taking his dick from Harriet’s well used pussy. Harriet held her hand over her hole, keeping the cum in her as she turned around and bent over. She took Ron’s dick in her mouth and cleaned any cum from his bell end. When she stood up, Harriet pulled her hand away and found all of Ron’s cum leaking from her wet pussy.

Harriet brought her hand to her mouth and greedily licked away his jizz before she pulled her robe skirt down into place. When they were dressed, they came out and Ron asked if Harriet wanted to go to get some lunch before their chance ended.

“I think that I’ve had my lunch!” Harriet gave a wink and a lusty smile. They laughed as they left the bathroom and were smiling as they sat opposite Neville and Ginny. 

“Whew! Our duties seem to sap all of my energy!” Harriet stated.

Ginny raised her eye brow at the comment and saw just how hot and red Harriet and Ron really were. They all started talking, with Luna adding some interesting pieces to the conversation as Harriet and Ron sat and ate. When they lunch hour had finished, they got up to go to their next class, with Ron and Harriet notably more sluggish than everyone else in the hall. The next lesson, History of Magic passed with the usual boredom with Neville dreaming of Ginny’s hot little body, Ron and Harriet were sleeping in each other's arms. The only thing that stood out was that Hector Granger had fallen asleep as well, but his friends know by his silly smile on sleeping face that he was dreaming about Luna. Who knows history of magic is actually class of dreams, Neville thought.

When the school day had finished, Neville, Ron and Harriet were all trudging back to Gryffindor common room to do homework and other things that happen there. As Neville was walking, he suddenly felt a small feminine hand grasping his from behind, and he turned to see Ginny standing there with a big smile on her lips.

“Hi Neville! Glad I caught you!” Ginny said, pulling him away from Ron and Harriet who kept on walking to Gryffindor Tower. As Ginny lead Neville away, he was wondering where they were going before he found themselves outside the toilet that Moaning Myrtle inhabited. Ginny gave a quick eye brow raise and pulled Neville inside. When they were in there, Neville could see Moaning Myrtle floating about as she always did.

“Hi Myrtle! Could you give a sec?” Ginny asked of the ghost.

“Fine! Just throw me out of my own home! Don’t worry! I’ll be fine!” She half sobbed as she went to dive into one of the toilets, but Ginny wasn’t really listening as she drew Neville into a passionate kiss and started rubbing his semi hard dick.

“Thanks Myrtle! Knew you’d understand.” Ginny said not paying attention.

Ginny’s and Neville’s actions got Myrtle’s curiosity peaked, and instead of leaving, she quietly hid in a cubicle. As Neville and Ginny got into one of their own and closed the door, Myrtle floated silently to the top and peered down at the spectacle taking place in front of her eyes. Ginny had undone Neville’s trousers and pushed them to his ankles, along with his underwear, exposing his rock hard cock. This got Myrtle horny, if ghosts can have such feelings, and she made sure that she watched every movement. From above, Myrtle watched as Ginny pushed Neville so that he sat on the toilet with his dick in the air. Ginny then reached under her robe’s skirt and pulled off a black thong which she stuffed into Neville’s top pocket.

“They’re all wet for you Neville! Keep them and think of me at night!” Ginny said with a massive smile. Ginny then turned round and faced the cubicle door, pulled up her skirt and stepped back towards Neville. Moving her legs around Neville’s, she bobbed down and took his hard dick in her hand and aimed it at her pussy hole. Ginny sat down on Neville’s cock and it disappeared into her pussy in one swift movement.

“Oh God! I’ve wanted this since I saw Ron and Harriet get back from their fuck session!” stated Ginny.

Ginny then started bouncing on Neville’s cock, going quickly, wanting her release straight away. Ginny and Neville wouldn’t have noticed Myrtle now even if she floated in front of them waving her semi invisible arms in their faces. Ginny was bouncing as quickly as she could, and the pleasure was evident on both of their faces as they were both close to orgasm. Ginny rode on, pushing them closer to the edge before they were to dive into a sea of nirvana.

“Mmm Neville, there it is!” Ginny yelled out as she was about to cum. Hearing these words was what it took for Neville to lose himself too. Ginny ground down on Neville’s cock, and just as her pussy started convulsing around his shaft, Neville started shooting his massive load. Neville held Ginny in place as his orgasm drove him wild, and Ginny was almost in a state of shock from her orgasm, her pussy gushing juice all over Neville’s lap. When they had finished cumming, Ginny leant back against Neville and they both just sat there for a minute, basking in aftermath of their release.

“Oh the things you do to me Longbottom.” Ginny said, turning round to kiss Neville. 

Ginny stood up and let Neville’s deflating cock slide out of her and held the cum in her pussy with her hand. She turned round and started licking all of hers and Neville’s cum from his dick before she stood up fully and let his jizz ooze out of her pussy hole and into her hand. When it was all collected, Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth and ate all of the cum she could find before putting her robes back to normal. Neville stood as well on shaky legs and pulled his trousers back up.

“Do you know, fucking you takes it all out of me! Let’s get something to eat.” Neville suggested.

“Whew! After that, I think I need a lay down!” Ginny retorted as they started to leave but before they did, a voice spoke to them from above the stall.

“Wow that was amazing!” Myrtle called after them. “I wish I had done that before I died!” Myrtle commented whilst floating in the air. Neville and Ginny turned and saw her floating above where they had just had sex and they could see that her hand was down her robes in her crotch.

“Myrtle, you voyeur!” Ginny called back in mock outrage and giving her a wink. 

Neville just stood stunned and found himself being pulled out of the toilet by his hand by Ginny. The rest of the week passed like this, with Neville and Ginny, Ron and Harriet, and Hector and Luna all stealing moments away with each other with a hand job here, a blow job there, and a quick fuck in the toilets. By the time Saturday had come, there were all excited and very horny, even though they had been getting small releases all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: season grand finale where all three couples were going to enjoy, fun and lot of sex.


	7. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a final chapter, where all three couples gather for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains graphical description of sexual intercourse, high lesbian sex, oral, vaginal and anal sex so you are warned before reading.

When Saturday rolled round, Neville, Ron, Harriet, Ginny and Hector had all agreed to meet with Luna at about two o’clock so that they could sneak into the Shrieking Shack for some fun. They all met in the grounds of Hogwarts just a short walk away from the place that they needed to get to. As Luna is want to do, she was very honest in everything that came out of her mouth.

“I have to say, I’m feeling very horny and can’t wait to sneak into the Shrieking Shack!” Luna had said it just a little louder than any of the others would have wished her to and so quietened her and made her promise not to tell anyone about what they were to get up to. 

They started walking to the secret entrance and when Hector saw the Whomping Willow start moving about as they approached, he felt like that this would be more trouble than it was worth. All doubts were driven from his mind though as he saw Neville take out his wand and levitated a stone and touch a knot on the tree that stopped the movement immediately. He then saw Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Harriet move towards the hole at the bottom of the tree. Luna and himself didn’t know what was going to happen next when he saw the other four stop and look around. Hector saw Neville take out an old piece of parchment and said something to it after tapping it with his wand. Hector saw Neville look at the parchment and then looked up and said,

“Okay. The coast is clear.” After Neville had said this, they all started ducking into the hole.

Neville popped his head out of the hole and urged Luna and Hector to hurry up. When Luna and Hector were in the hole, they could see that Harriet and Ron had gone on ahead. After that, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hector had wended their way down the dark passage until they found an open space above them, which they climbed through. When they had all got into the wooden building that was now surrounding them, Neville turned to Luna and Hector and said,

“Welcome to the Shrieking Shack!” Luna and Hector gawped for a second before following Ginny and Neville ran up the stairs in front of them and went into the room that Harriet and Ron inhabited. Neville and Ginny got into the room before Luna and Hector and set to, kissing and taking each others clothes off. Luna was content to stand at watch the other four for a second before she wanted to get down, where as Hector was feeling a little shy and was very stunned by what was happening.

Harriet had sat astride Ron, who was sitting on the edge of a bed, her top and bra were on the floor, kissing Ron very heavily. Harriet had undone Ron’s jeans and got his dick out, which she was jacking off whilst kissing him. Ron’s hands had ventured up to Harriet’s tits where he was fondling them and pinching her nipples. Ron broke their kiss so that he could get at Harriet’s pert tits that were swaying in front of his face. He pulled her right tit to his face and started sucking her nipple, which caused Harriet to moan, but never stopping her hand movements.

Neville and Ginny were both naked, their clothes just flung away from them in their passion to get to one another. Ginny had dropped to her knees, and she was sucking on Neville’s hard cock, sliding her mouth back and forth on it, getting it soaking wet with her saliva. Luna was feeling like her and Hector should join in now, so she took his hand and lead him to the bed. Hector was still feeling a little shy, but when Luna turned to face him at the side of the bed, she took her top off and removed her bra as well. All of Hector’s shyness had gone once Luna’s sexy, pert B-cup tits were able to sway in their freedom. Hector loved how her pale skin was off set by her pale, almost white, blonde hair. Hector could feel himself getting hard at the prospect of fucking his beloved Luna. He stooped down to Luna’s height and started kissing her and running his hands up and down her flat stomach and perfect tits.

Luna broke the kiss and turned around to face the bed where she lifted her knee length skirt and pulled it up exposing he thong clad pussy. She then leaned forward and rested on her hands and stuck her arse into the air in front of Hector. Luna looked over her shoulder at Hector and gave her bum a wiggle, encouraging him to get started. Hector got on his knees behind Luna, and pulled down her thong, exposing her wet pussy to the air. When her underwear was at her ankles, she stepped out of them and spread her legs out. Without wasting anymore time, Hector set to with eating Luna’s pussy from behind, rubbing his nose on her little rose bud. Luna gave a moan and shuddered at his seemingly expert touch, feeling every exquisite touch of his tongue running from her clit to her pussy hole. Hector, enjoying what he was doing, closed his eyes and savoured the taste of Luna’s pussy. 

Before he knew what had happened, he opened his eyes and found that he was licking Luna’s arsehole. Finding that he enjoyed this and Luna enjoying the new feeling on her rosebud, Hector set to further, circling around her sphincter. Hector started putting pressure on Luna’s back hole and pushed the tip of his tongue into Luna’s arse. Luna, who was enjoying very much the attention being paid to her as yet untouched anus, could feel her orgasm approaching. Harriet had been jacking Ron’s cock with her hand and, enjoying the feeling that Ron was giving her nipples leaned against his head and turned to watch Hector and Luna.

Neville had been watching Ron and Harriet as Ginny sucked his dick, but when Luna started getting naked, he started getting more excited as he got to see her pert tits. When she turned around and Hector started eating her pussy, he started grabbing Ginny’s head with his hands and started pushing her head on himself, driving his cock in further. Ginny, who enjoyed giving a deep blow job could feel herself getting wetter as Neville took over and grabbed her head. She relaxed her throat and started swallowing his whole dick with ease. Luna’s moans had got the attention of Neville, Harriet and Ron who all looked so that they could witness her orgasm.

Hector’s tongue was as deep as he could get it into Luna’s arse, knowing that she was going to cum soon, he pushed a finger into Luna’s pussy and started curling his finger down, rubbing her G-spot. Luna had screwed her face up and was clutching at the sheet on the bed, balling up her hands into fists. She gave one last moan and started cumming. This time though, she did something that she had never done before, she squirted out her pussy cum onto Hector’s chin and soaked his shirt.

“OH! OH GOD Hector! I LOVE YOUR TONGUE IN MY ARSE!”

When Luna had finished cumming, Hector pulled his tongue out and stood up. Luna turned round and kissed Hector hard trying to taste her own arse, swirling her tongue in his mouth. Luna finished kissing Hector and looked at his front.

“Oops. Sorry Hector, you made me do something I’ve never done before.” Luna was quite puzzled at what she had done and so was Hector.

Ginny stopped sucking Neville’s cock and pulled away before he shot down her throat. She turned to see what had happened and saw that Hector was covered in Luna’s pussy cum.

“Wow Hector! You made Luna squirt! You must be good at that, Harriet and I had to teach each other how to do that!” Luna smiled at Ginny’s words and Hector looked very proud with himself.

“Wait! What do you mean you and Harriet taught yourselves?” Asked Ron.

Before anyone could say anything, Harriet had pushed him back onto the bed in a laying position. She stood up and proceeded to undress the rest of her clothing and said,

“Another time eh Ron?”

After saying this, she crawled onto the bed and sat on Ron’s face, directing her pussy to his lips, which he more than gladly started licking. Harriet was facing Ron’s cock and dropped down so she was face to face with it. Enjoying Ron’s tongue ministrations on her clit and hole, Harriet started tentatively licking off Ron’s pre-cum from the end of his cock. Harriet carried on, running her tongue up and down Ron’s rock hard dick, going from his balls to the end of his cock.

Neville, having heard what Ginny had said, turned to her and began saying,

“Yeah, what did you mean by…” Neville didn’t finish when Ginny interrupted him by saying,

“Never mind that now! My pussy is itching for your tongue! Come make me cum!” Ginny had finished by laying back on the edge of the bed and spread her legs and pulled her pussy lips open with her fingers.

Neville got on his knees in an instant and dived into Ginny’s sweet pussy, with her strip of Red pubic hair adorning her soaking wet pussy. Ginny grabbed Neville’s head as he had done to her and pulled his face in tight to her clit, leaning her head back and moaning at his touch. Luna was staring at Ginny’s tits at how she had inadvertently pushed them together when she grabbed Neville’s head and something took over her. Luna undid her skirt and dropped to her feet, which she kicked away.

“Watch this!” Luna said excitedly to Hector.

Luna went over to where Ginny was naked and straddled her stomach as low as she could get to Ginny’s spread legs. Luna then leaned down and squashed her tits to Ginny’s luscious mounds and started kissing her, getting hot and heavy. Ginny started kissing back and let go of Neville’s head so that she could feel Luna’s lithe body on hers. Neville, feeling that someone had got onto Ginny, looked up and saw Luna’s pussy right in front of his eyes. Enjoying the sight before him, he went back to eating Ginny’s pussy. Every now and then, Ginny would moan into Luna’s mouth, causing her to kiss back heavily. 

Hector was enjoying the show, but felt silly still being dressed, so he quickly did away with his apparel and laid down next to where Ginny and Luna were making out and in between Harriet and Ron. Luna looked up from where her and Ginny were getting off and looked at Hector who was completely naked. Luna reached over and stated jacking Hector’s dick where he laid. Hector looked at Ginny’s face and could see that Neville’s tongue lashing was achieving the desired affect. Luna started getting off with Ginny again and started jacking his cock really fast, loving Ginny’s tongue on her own.

Harriet sat up straight, taking Ron’s dick from her mouth and looked over to watch Luna on Ginny sucking each others face’s and Luna rubbing Hector’s hard dick. Harriet watched for a couple of seconds before Ron’s tongue sent her over the edge. Harriet’s head flew back and she screamed out her orgasm as her pussy convulsed on Ron’s tongue and squirted out her pussy juice into Ron’s mouth, which he swallowed. Or at least as much as he could before it squirted into his face and down his chest.

Harriet got off of Ron’s face and walked over to where Neville was eating Ginny out and motioned for him to move. Neville stood back and watched as Harriet started eating Luna’s pussy out from behind like Hector had just done. Luna, feeling that her pussy was being licked again moaned into Ginny’s mouth and stopped jacking off Hector and started holding herself on her hands. Ginny, feeling that her pleasure had stopped broke her kiss from Luna to voice her complaint.

“Neville! Don’t stop! I’m almost there!” Ginny had called over Luna’s head as she couldn’t see around all of the her hair.

When Harriet had heard this, she started going down on Ginny’s pussy straight away. When she could hear Ginny’s satisfied moan, started going at it with wild abandon, shoving two of her fingers into Ginny’s pussy, moving them in and out like a jack hammer. Luna had sat up a bit and was sucking on Ginny’s nipples, which really got Ginny going as she was getting pleasure on two fronts. 

“OH FUCK! I’M THERE!” Ginny screamed as her pussy squirted her juice into Harriet’s open mouth.

The three boys were just staring with open mouths as their girlfriends were getting down to some heavy lesbian sex. When Ginny had stopped screaming her orgasm, Harriet stopped and laid down with Ginny and Luna. Luna moved off to the side of Ginny, and Harriet placed her leg on Ginny’s lap and started kissing her. Ginny could taste her pussy on Harriet’s face and tongue and pulled her in tighter. Luna moved her hand to Harriet’s wet pussy and stuck a couple of fingers into her. Harriet and Ginny stopped kissing and both started making out with Luna in a three way kiss.

  
Luna pulled her fingers from Harriet’s pussy and looked at how wet her fingers had got. With encouragement from the other two girls, Luna licked and sucked Harriet’s pussy juice off of her fingers and absolutely loved the taste.

“I’m going to have to lick one of you two out one of these days!” Luna pledged to them.

“Mmm, before that though. I need some hard cock!” Ginny stated to the group.

Harriet and Luna split away from Ginny and went to their stunned boyfriends. Neville moved forward towards Ginny like a zombie with a massive boner and mounted her on the bed. When the end of his dick touched Ginny’s sopping wet pussy, he snapped out of his trance and started pushing his dick into Ginny. Neville started fucking with wild abandon, wanting to cum with the vision of beauty that was moaning under him at that moment. Harriet went over to Ron, who had completely disrobed, and without pretence, sat astride him and shoved his cock into her tight pussy and sat down until his entire length was in her. Harriet started riding Ron like never before, loving the feel of his iron pipe rubbing against the inner walls of her pussy, against her G-spot as it always does when she fucked him like this.

Luna was standing in front of Hector, laying with his dick in the air, waiting for some attention. Luna leaned forward and started sucking his cock, getting any pre-cum off before he could start shooting his proper cum into her. Hector’s cock left Luna’s mouth with a plop and she got on his lap like Harriet had done to Ron. Luna grasped Hector in her hand and directed his cock to her dripping hole. Luna leaned back and sat right back like Harriet had done until Hector was balls deep in her pussy. Luna rode on Hector’s cock, enjoying the sensations that she was getting from fucking his dick this way.

Ginny and Neville were getting to their orgasm quickly after the show that the girls had put on and Ginny’s blow job on Neville earlier. Neville’s thrusting was going quicker into Ginny, bringing them to the culmination of their efforts.

“Oh Neville! I’m going to cum!” Ginny called out.

Neville just pounded away but held on a little longer, an idea forming in his mind. Neville thrusted in a couple more times before he felt Ginny’s pussy clamp down on his cock and squirt her juice all over him. Ginny’s eyes rolled into her head and was panting like a dog, sweat running off of her forehead. When she came down from her high, she said to Neville,

“You didn’t cum.”

“I know. I’m gonna shoot into your mouth!” He responded.

“Mmm yum!” Ginny smiled back.

Neville pulled his cock out of Ginny’s pussy and marched on his knees to her face where she lay. Ginny faced his dripping dick and opened her mouth, waiting for the torrent of sticky cum. Neville unceremoniously stuck his cock into Ginny’s waiting mouth and she sucked her juices off before she felt the first jet. Neville gasped in pleasure and then the eye of his dick let out a massive shot of jizz, right onto Ginny’s tongue which she swallowed straight away. Neville kept cumming bucket loads before he dribbled out the few last shots and sighed in content, holding his dick in place.

Ginny grasped his softening dick and ran her mouth back and forth for the last vestiges of cum. Luna looked across at Ginny to see the performance of cum swallowing.

“Can I see the cum in your mouth Ginny?” Luna asked, curious as to what it looked like.

Neville moved out of the way and Ginny opened her mouth, showing her tongue coated thickly with Neville’s copious amounts of sperm. Ginny let it swirl about in her mouth before she closed her mouth and swallowed the lot. Luna shuddered and came on Hector’s dick at the sight of Ginny’s show and fell on Hector’s chest, stopping her motions. Ginny’s show had caused a chain reaction because both Ron and Harriet had reached their finishing lines together. Harriet let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes in contentment as her orgasm rolled over her, running from her pussy to her toes and then finally making her face tingle.

Harriet’s convulsing pussy was too much for Ron and after giving out a stifled grunt, he shot his giant load into Harriet’s waiting pussy. Firing load after load into Harriet’s tight, wet pussy caused Ron to feel that his heart was going to explode in his chest where he lay. Harriet collapsed onto Ron’s chest and both lay panting, lightly rubbing each other’s bare skin giving themselves goose bumps from head to toe. 

“Harriet?” Luna said attracting her attention. “Can I eat Ron’s cum out of your pussy?” Luna had asked without the air of dreaminess that hung on most of her words.

“Mmm yeah!” Harriet responded. “I bet you’d like to see that wouldn’t you?” Harriet asked of Ron.

“You fucking knows it!” Ron replied feeling his dick coming back to life at the words.

Harriet tentatively lifted form Ron’s dick and laid next to him and spread her legs. Luna too got off of Hector and knelt at Harriet’s pussy, on the floor. Without thinking too much and putting herself off, she dived right in and was happily lapping away at Harriet’s pussy, causing her to thrash about as her pussy was still so sensitive. Luna was getting all Ron’s jizz with each lapping of her tongue, and at one point, Luna collected a big load and held it in her mouth. She stood up and started making out with Harriet, swapping the cum from her mouth to Harriet’s more than willing one.

They stopped kissing and Harriet swallowed with a smile on her face, having always loved the taste of Ron’s man juice. Luna got down between Harriet’s legs and finished off her clear up and stayed a bit longer to savour her first taste of pussy.

“Oh Hector!” Ginny called out. “You haven’t cum yet have you?” Ginny said feeling sorry for him. “Luna! Shame on you!” She finished with mock anger.

“Sorry Hector!” Luna said standing up looking at his throbbing cock, floating in mid air and bursting for release. “Let’s do something special for you.” Luna said with lust in her voice. “Can you two help me with a bit of anal?” Luna asked Ginny and Harriet.

“Of course we can!” Replied Harriet, always ready to help.

Hector stood up, getting excited at the turn of events and Luna stood next to him, not really knowing what to do next. Harriet got down on her hands and knees on the floor and reached underneath it for something. When she stood up, she was holding a tube of lube.

“Right Luna, get on your hands and knees on the bed.” Informed Harriet.

Luna followed the instruction and got on the bed and stuck her arse into the air. Ginny got up and started eating Luna’s arse out, getting her loosened up and a bit wet at the same time. Luna was moaning in pleasure and gasped as Ginny’s tongue pierced her virgin back passage. Hector was getting very excited now and his dick throbbed to the beat of his heart. Ginny moved her head away and Harriet squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Luna’s back hole and started spreading it around and pushing her finger into her. As Harriet did this, Ginny stood up and took the lube from Harriet and squeezed some onto her fingers. Ginny approached Hector and started rubbing it on his overly excited cock, working from his head to the base.

When Ginny was happy with Hector’s lubrication, she placed another drop on Luna’s brown eye for good luck.

“Right Luna, you have to relax and just enjoy it! Hector, don’t go too fast and be gentle.” Harriet ordered.

“Oh I’m not worried.” Said Luna confidently. “Hector has always been a gentle lover!”

Feeling buoyed at these words, Hector steeled himself and stepped up to Luna. Luna looked over her shoulder at Hector as he approached and smiled at him.

“I love you Hector.”

“I love you too Luna!” Hector replied.

Hector took his tool in his hand and placed the head at Luna’s arsehole. Luna never took her eyes off of Hector’s concentrating face and would give him reassuring looks when he looked into her eyes. Hector started putting pressure on Luna’s hole and he could feel himself slowly entering her tightest entrance. Hector kept up the pressure, but he was going very slowly until eventually, the head of his cock was completely in Luna. Neville’s cock had come back to life and he started jacking himself to the sight in front of him. Ron was doing the same, but laying next to the action. Ginny was laying partially under Luna, sucking her nipples and Harriet just stood watching the events unfold and fondling her own tits.

“Ooo Hector, push it all in now.” Luna asked.

Hector did as she asked and started pushing in harder and faster. In a couple of seconds, Hector was balls deep in Luna’s arsehole, and he couldn’t believe the tightness of it. Luna let out a moan of pure ecstasy and could feel that she would cum from the fucking that Hector would give her. Completely out of character, Luna just said to Hector,

“Fuck me like a bastard Hector!”

Taking Hector by surprise, he stood stock still for a second before remembering himself. Before the others could react, Hector pulled his cock out to his head and drove his cock into Luna with all of the power of a jack hammer and carried on that way, his arse like a blur.

“Oh oooh! Hector! Snatch my anal virginity!” Luna called out, using some of the foulest language that she had ever used, swearing and cursing at every thrust.

“Fuck Luna! I’m not going to last long with your tight arsehole!” Hector responded, getting in on the act himself.

“UH! You’re gonna make me cum Hector! I love your fucking cock in my arse!” Luna called out.

Hector hammered for a little longer, but couldn’t hold on for much longer, feeling his balls boil and his cum starting to make its way up his cock. Before he could cum in Luna’s arse, she clamped down on his cock, milking everything from his balls.

“OH Hector!”

“SHIT I’M CUMMING!” Hector shouted as his balls drained for the first time that day.

Just as Luna’s sphincter clamped on Hector’s cock, he started shooting his massively built up load and shot one, two, three, four, five heavy ropes into Luna’s colon. Hector’s dick started dribbling still heavy, thick cum into Luna now, but the sensations firing in his body were still going strong, and he began to think that he would pass out from it all. Harriet was standing back, two fingers jammed in her pussy, fucking her self furiously, feeling herself getting closer. Ron was thumping his own cock now and could feel himself loose control.

“Harriet! Get on your knees!” Harriet’s face shot to where Ron was approaching her and dropped straight away. 

She leaned her head back and opened her mouth to her treat. In a split second, Harriet saw Ron’s dick eye open as his cum was about to fly out of it, and this sent her over the edge, squirting her pussy juice all over her fingers. Ron’s jizz flew from his cock, and the first shot landed perfectly on Harriet’s tongue, which she greedily swallowed. Ron’s second shot hit her face, on her nose and across her cheek and his third landed right on her tits. Ron stepped forward and held his dick on her face above her outstretched tongue and pissed the rest of his cum onto her tongue. When he was done, Ron scooped some cum with his dick and stuck it into Harriet’s waiting mouth, where she cleaned him off and basked in her delicious orgasm.

Neville likewise had been beating one out at the anal spectacle in front of him and called for Ginny’s attention. Ginny detached herself from Luna’s nipples and looked in time to see Neville’s first shot of jizz to hit her on her lips. Ginny instinctively opened her mouth and accepted the rest of Neville’s cum load where she felt it rightly belonged, in her mouth. Ginny swallowed like a person starving, not wasting a drop and licking her lips to get the rest before she engulfed Neville’s cock head.

When they had all finished, they looked at Hector and Luna and could see that Hector was swaying with his dick still buried to hilt in Luna’s arse. As Hector pulled his dick out he went and sat next to Luna’s head. Ginny, stuck two fingers into Luna’s arse to prevent any cum being wasted, and Luna started sucking Hector’s dick, cleaning him of any cum left behind. Harriet stood up with cum all over her tits and face, and pulled Ginny’s hand away. When her path was clear before her, she dived right in and stuck her tongue into Luna’s freshly fucked arse. Like a humming bird, she pulled a big load of Hector’s jizz and closed her mouth around her tongue.

Harriet tapped Luna on the shoulder, who stopped sucking and turned to see Harriet’s face getting closer to her own. Harriet planted a sexy kiss on Luna’s mouth and proceeded to slip Luna Hector’s cum from her own arsehole. Luna stood up and broke the kiss and started letting Hector’s jizz run out of her arse and run between her cheeks. Ginny immediately got behind and caught every drop that left Luna’s back passage and cleaned any that escaped. Luna sat on the bed and leaned her head back and Ginny stood up in front of her. Luna opened her mouth and Ginny let Hector’s load slip from her mouth and went onto Luna’s outstretched tongue.

When it was swallowed, Ginny and Luna turned their attention to Harriet, who was covered in cum and proceeded to lick it off of her until everyone was all clean. They all dressed and decided to go back to the grounds of Hogwarts. When they emerged from the hole, with Neville checking that the coast was clear on the marauders maps, Ginny let out a burp from the effort. Harriet leaned in and said,

“Mmm, cum burp! Smells like Neville’s ball soup!” They all broke into laughter.

As they went back into the school, Dean came up to Neville bearing a scroll in his hands.

“Neville, I got this from McGonagall.” Dean had said this uncomfortably, as he was in Ginny’s presence, and their break up had been a bitter one.

“Thanks Dean.” Neville waited until Dean had gone before he opened and read it. “Looks like I’m having my first lesson with Dumbledore tonight.” Said Neville as they made their way into school.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter will be added once in every 2 days.


End file.
